


Sectetly

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Viclock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Victor Trevor, brillante trentenne laureato in archeologia, vive in un minuscolo appartamento di Montague Street che divide con Sherlock Holmes, col quale è cresciuto e che svolge l’attività di Consulente Investigativo e John Watson, giovane medico incontrato all’università. I tre sono uniti da un solido legame d’amicizia, John e Victor spesso e volentieri lavorano a fianco di Sherlock, aiutandolo nei casi più pericolosi. Spinti dall’adrenalina così come dal forte sentimento che li unisce, e che nessuno di loro ha mai osato esprimere, di tanto in tanto si lasciano andare a del sesso sfrenato, ripromettendosi puntualmente di non mescolare certe attività notturne con i sentimenti. Da qualche tempo, però, Victor si è reso conto che tra Sherlock e John sta nascendo qualcosa d’importante. È convinto che i due si stiano innamorando e che la sua presenza li freni dall’iniziare una storia seria. Con la morte nel cuore, Victor decide di farsi da parte e trasferirsi a Roma, dove lavorerà come ricercatore.[Ispirato al video di Secretly, degli Skunk Anansie] [Developing relationship - Johnlock]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor/John Watson, Victor Trevor/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor e Sherlock si sono conosciuti alla tenera età di otto anni e da allora non si sono mai lasciati, ma l'arrivo di John Watson, un giovane studente di medicina, sconvolge gli equilibri tra di loro, catturando il cuore di entrambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico questa storia a tutte le persone con le quali ne ho parlato su Facebook e che me l’hanno chiesta in tutti i modi possibili. Vi ho fatte aspettare anche troppo. Sarà divisa in due parti e avviso sia loro, che tutti quanti volessero leggerla, che per Victor non ci sarà un finale felice. Come accennato nell’introduzione lo sviluppo della storia è legato alla Johnlock. Non ho intenzione di scatenare alcun effetto sorpresa, quindi vi avverto subito che se amate Victor preparatevi a fiumi di lacrime. La storia infatti trae interamente ispirazione dal video degli Skunk Anansie, Secretly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tm_zX8Nj2 E che dà il titolo alla storia e dalla quale ho preso la citazione. Altre note in fondo.

> _“So you should be by yourself_  
>  _Instead of here with me  
>  Secretly”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se dovessi trovare un termine per descrivere te stesso probabilmente, e anche oggi che rivivi questa storia correndo a ritroso nel tempo, diresti che sei contraddittorio. Altrettanto vero sarebbe che soltanto tu potresti arrivare a pensarlo. Anima viva può dire di averti conosciuto così tanto bene da carpire ogni più piccola tua sfaccettatura. Forse soltanto Sherlock e John, peccato che nessuno dei due abbia visto il quadro al completo, ognuno ha avuto un pezzo di te ed è così infatti che delle incoerenze del tuo cuore, di quelle del tuo animo e, non meno importanti, di quelle del tuo cervello, non ne sanno quasi niente. Eppure sono quanto ti ha tenuto in vita, permettendoti di non esporti agli altri e di serbare tutti quei piccoli segreti che a nessuno mai hai osato rivelare, tanto meno alla sola persona che tu abbia mai amato. Oh, Victor, sei sempre stato un enorme casino… Sei fatto come di tasselli, piccolissime parti del tuo essere che si legano malamente le une con le altre. Sei un patchwork di sentimenti, pensieri contrastanti, modi differenti di vivere i rapporti con le persone. Sei tanto enigmatico da essere, forse, il caso più interessante nel quale Sherlock Holmes si sia mai imbattuto. Estroverso ma timido. Forte e fragile. Dolce, ma molto più che vagamente sarcastico. I tuoi vent’anni erano fatti di te proclamavi con orgoglio la libertà sessuale e all’avere partner ogni notte senza legarti a nessuno, ma ti barcamenavi da individuo innamorato qual eri. Parlavi della vita notturna di Londra molto più di quanto tu non abbia discusso di archeologia, che è quanto avresti dovuto fare della tua vita. Invece attendevi il prossimo caso con più bramosia di quanto tu non abbia desiderato quella cattedra d’assistente che comunque, all’epoca in cui è successo il fatto, già avevi ottenuto. Avevi uno stuolo di ragazze che avrebbe fatto invidia a chiunque, avevi infranto cuori come cristalli che si frantumano sotto la zampa d’un elefante. Eppure amavi, nonostante ti ostinassi a sostenere il contrario. Negarlo con forza non aveva cambiato affatto lo stato delle cose perché essere innamorato fa schifo, oggi come allora ed è una sensazione meravigliosamente terribile che ti spezza il fiato anche adesso al solo pensarci, ma della quale non puoi fare a meno. Tu dall’animo spiritoso ma triste, allegro e malinconico al tempo stesso. Un orecchio attento agli echi delle tue risate avrebbe potuto facilmente percepire l’amarezza che avanzava come un esercito che marcia a pieno regime. La tristezza che ti divorava era fatta della consapevolezza che tutto quello che avevi faticosamente costruito, la vita che ti eri scelto, stava per finire. Naturalmente l’amaro arrivava con le risate, anzi ne era legato a doppio filo, sfumando ogni tuo divertimento in un devastante tripudio di solitudine. Era la tua mente a sentirsi sola, lei a piangere perché lei sapeva ogni cosa. Il futuro che ti si prospettava davanti agli occhi, e che era così diverso da ciò che il tuo cuore auspica, era tanto tragico da scatenarti una cascata di ragionamenti contorti e orribili. Ogni tuo respiro aveva a che fare con la persona che amavi perché siete stati tutto, voi. E quell’ogni cosa l’hai lasciata andare.  
  
  
Sebbene fosse cominciata all’epoca dei primi anni d’università, dentro di te sai che la vera storia è iniziata che avevi otto anni; in quell’età in cui il centro del mondo era brandire uno spadino di plastica comprato dai cinesi a poche sterline e indossare un cappellone da pirata fatto di feltro, per correre tra i prati della brughiera, inneggiando a vascelli e a tesori nascosti. Leggevi romanzi d’avventure, sognavi di diventare come il pericoloso Barbarossa e avevi pochi amici, ma non t’importava perché ti bastavi. Ti sei sempre bastato, Victor. E poi Musgrave, [1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3911566#_ftn1) in tutta la sua umida bellezza era, per un ragazzino vivace, l’ideale. E se d’inverno seguivi più o meno rigorosamente i dettami della vita familiare fatta di scuola e studio, oltre che delle lezioni di piano di Mrs Barnes, era d’estate che il tuo vero io si manifestava. E allora, dimenticati i compiti o i libri da leggere per la scuola, correvi giù nella brughiera perdendo interi pomeriggi disteso sotto a un faggio dal quale, dopo esserti arrampicato su per le sue fronde rigogliose, spiavi le figlie di Mrs Wilson, in genere ritrose al contatto con un selvaggio come te. Oppure rubavi le mele dall’albero di Mr Brown o ancora cavalcavi il labrador del vicino come se fosse il tuo baldo destriero. La tua vita era una meraviglia di ladronerie e imprese piratesche, tanto che non avresti potuto desiderare niente di meglio. Ma poi era arrivato lui, e la prospettiva delle cose era drasticamente mutata.  


Sherlock si era trasferito a Musgrave in primavera, la sua famiglia era composta da un tizio dall’aria snob che aveva impiegato sei mesi per rivolgerti la parola, un paio di genitori ai quali non avevi prestato la minima attenzione, nonché di un cane dal folto pelo fulvo chiamato, oltretutto, proprio Barbarossa. Un istante, un pomeriggio dopo la scuola e quel ragazzino era diventato il perno attorno al quale sarebbe ruotata la tua esistenza. Lui aveva sette anni, una cascata di ricci indomabili sopra la testa e un animo burrascoso nascosto a fatica da uno sguardo che già brillava d’indisciplina. Magro che pareva denutrito, con le guance scavate e le ginocchia perennemente sbucciate, una pelle tanto bianca da sembrare latte, le labbra perennemente ritorte in un broncio nervoso. Ricordi d’essere rimasto minuti interi a osservarlo, in quel giorno di primavera e ricordi anche d’aver pensato che fosse la più bella creatura che avessi mai visto.

  
Era successo in un attimo. Stavi rientrando da scuola quando lo sguardo ti era caduto su di un’auto parcheggiata davanti al vialetto della casa disabitata accanto alla vostra. Tu col tuo zainetto dei Power Rangers e un cappellino calato sopra la testa avevi visto per la prima volta un vero pirata. A quel bambino mancava soltanto un galeone da comandare e sarebbe stato perfetto nel suo ruolo di capitano, lui che si chiamava Sherlock Holmes e tu che ancora non lo sapevi. Così come avresti saputo soltanto in un secondo momento del suo essere un genio fenomenale o che dissezionava lucertole nel tempo libero, magari anche qualche rana di tanto in tanto. In quei frangenti ti concedesti il lusso di non pensare proprio a niente e semplicemente di guardarlo. Attività nella quale ti eri prodigato anche nella settimana successiva, spiandolo dalla finestra della tua camera da letto e notando, ogni volta estasiato, un bellissimo broncetto che andava intensificandosi col passare dei giorni. Tua madre doveva aver capito fin allora che la tua sessualità non sarebbe propriamente stata come lei e papà avevano sperato. Specialmente perché una domenica mattina, premendoti contro ai vetri con naso e bocca, eri rimasto a guardarlo per minuti interi proclamando poi che lo avresti sposato. Il tuo nuovo vicino di casa si chiamava William, secondo sua madre e naturalmente anche secondo la tua. Secondo il suddetto si chiamava Sherlock, come ti aveva sputato fuori presentandosi. Tu lo avresti chiamato sempre Holmes.

  
«Victor Trevor» avevi detto, inchinandoti platealmente intanto che un sorrisino beffardo si dipingeva sul tuo visetto. Avevi agitato vistosamente i ricci capelli biondi, ammiccando di poco come già avevi imparato a fare da perfetto mascalzone qual eri, sempre pronto a ingraziarti il prossimo con una moina o due. Lui, quindi, ti aveva sorriso e il tuo piccolo cuoricino si era scaldato di compiacenza.  
«Il cane è tuo? Come si chiama? Ti piacciono i pirati?» gli avevi chiesto in una cascata di domande alle quali aveva risposto a monosillabi. Alla fine lo avevi trascinato in camera perché c’era un veliero fatto coi Lego che doveva assolutamente vedere, nonché la tua collezione di videocassette, ovviamente a tema piratesco. Era così che era cominciata, l’inizio di una vita trascorsa senza mai lasciarsi. Condividere la camera, il letto, delle volte persino i vestiti o le lezioni, perché Sherlock era avanti di un anno e poi sarebbe stato avanti di cinque o sei, o forse di una buona decina. Per certa gente era avanti di galassie, come dicevi con una punta d’orgoglio non trattenuto. Ma a te questo non era mai davvero importato, per te era Holmes e basta, ciò che faceva era stupefacente e andava oltre il suo essere un genio. Crescendo avevi scoperto che impegnare il suo tempo e abbattere la noia che lo divorava sarebbe diventato il tuo passatempo preferito, inventare giochi ogni volta diversi, trovare parole nuove per descrivere la sua bellezza. Spiegargli le cose della vita come l’amicizia, perché per sua stessa ammissione stentava a capire il senso dell’avere degli amici. Voi non lo eravate, mai stati amici in effetti, vero Victor? No, voi eravate molto di più e lui a sette anni già lo sapeva. Cazzo, lo sapeva. Perché era avanti di galassie. E intanto che tu cercavi di trovare una definizione per ciò che stavate diventando con sempre più forza, lui ti dava così daffare che spesso neanche ti permetteva di respirare. Difenderlo dai bulli a scuola, implorarlo di spiegarti chimica e fisica, sentigli proclamare le deduzioni sulla professoressa di storia, spiegargli il sesso (perché i suoi genitori non dovevano esser stati granché chiari in proposito e un quindicenne Sherlock Holmes ancora ignorava come fosse fatta una donna). Sentirlo specificare, dopo aver visto un porno, che no, a lui le donne non piacevano affatto anche se a te sì, e non soltanto. Col tempo la tua fluidità sessuale era diventata sempre più definita, così come il suo rifiuto totale per ogni contatto umano, amicizia o relazione che fosse. Tranne te ovviamente, ma tu più che un amico o un fratello eri un prolungamento di Sherlock stesso. Anche se non lo hai mai capito per davvero e se hai ferito te e lui, e persino John Watson, ma questo adesso poco importa. All’epoca della prima adolescenza e poi anche oltre, lungo gli snodi pericolosi della giovinezza eravate parti di un ingranaggio perfetto, ben oliato e funzionante che macinava un rapporto unico e, agli occhi altrui, difficilmente spiegabile. E questo è esattamente il nodo attorno cui, ancora oggi, ti crucci. Tu e lui cosa eravate?

  
A vent’anni, per Mycroft facevate sesso sin da quando ne avevate quindici e la rivelazione venne fuori a una cena di Natale, assieme a pezzi di tacchino sputati nel piatto. Non un membro delle vostre famiglie gli aveva creduto, le tue dichiarazioni sul fatto che non fosse vero erano state parecchio convincenti, sebbene tuo padre avesse storto il naso e fatto fatica a ritenere che dicessi la verità. Per lui eravate sempre stati fratelli, mentre per tua madre eravate “migliori amici” e l’idea che poteste fare anche sesso lo consideravano una specie di abominio.  
«Che definizione infantile» aveva proclamato Sherlock in merito alla questione dei migliori amici, mettendo su un ennesimo stupendo broncio intanto che si dedicava a un brano al violino, che aveva composto come regalo di Natale unicamente per te. Ciò che lo disturbava era che nessuno fosse mai davvero riuscito a capire cos’era eravate diventati, che le persone non comprendessero che non era un triviale rapporto intimo a legarvi. Non eri mai stato granché d’accordo con la parola “triviale” se associata ai rapporti sessuali, ma a quell’epoca il rifiuto di Sherlock era totale. Non era stato però così in disaccordo col baciare, e infatti gliel’avevi insegnato. A quelle sedute pomeridiane lui si era vivacemente appassionato, tanto che capitava che te lo domandasse arrossendo sugli zigomi quando ormai dello studio non v’importava più nulla. Col tempo era diventato chiaro che niente vi avrebbe spinti oltre quelle lunghe pomiciate sul suo letto, avevi troppa paura per arrivare a un qualcosa di più concreto e a lui non fregava nulla e allora tanto valeva parlarne. Avevi persino avuto qualche storiella qua e là, mai nulla di serio perché pareva che Sherlock tenesse sempre a farti presente quanto quel fidanzato (o fidanzata) fosse sbagliato per te. Magari era persino geloso, ma non hai mai davvero voluto accarezzare l’idea poiché farlo avrebbe portato a dover rispondere a quelle domande che per anni avevi evitato abilmente. Forse non eri davvero pronto per compiere il passo successivo, quello che vi avrebbe condotti nell’incertezza. Siete stati così tante cose in passato, che sarebbe successo se fosse finita male? E così uscivi la sera, spesso lasciandolo solo e fingendo che a lui andasse bene se ti vedevi con la tizia della caffetteria. Rimorchiavi il più possibile e poi abbandonavi i tuoi amanti ancora prima che facesse giorno. Perché nessuno ha mai contato davvero, nessuno tranne lui. Lui che comunque ancora pareva disinteressato ai rapporti intimi. Non aveva amici né aveva mai sperimentato cotte o innamoramenti adolescenziali. Quando già eravate all’università capitava che frequentasse saltuariamente un gruppo di studio, ma poi puntualmente se ne lamentava dato che erano tutti degli idioti, ovviamente a suo dire. Oppure ignorava sistematicamente i tanti spasimanti che tentavano di approcciarlo. Alto e bello com’era, con quel fisico a dir poco perfetto e lo sguardo sfuggente, Sherlock aveva infranto cuori in tutto l’ateneo. Eppure non a una persona aveva detto di sì, sembrava che non gl’interessasse sinceramente il sesso e tu, per quanto desiderassi schiacciarlo contro a un muro e scopartelo per bene, lo avevi accettato ben conscio che sareste rimasti sempre dietro quella linea. Ti andava bene anche così in effetti. Poi, però, era arrivato John Watson e la sessualità di Sherlock Holmes si era risvegliata assieme a tante, troppe consapevolezze e la situazione tra voi era cambiata.  
  
  
John era entrato nelle vostre vite all’improvviso, esattamente come quel cazzotto che aveva colpito Sherlock sullo zigomo sinistro, in un giorno d’università come un altro. Il tizio che lo aveva pestato si chiamava Sebastian qualcosa ed era una testa di cazzo, certamente un gay represso, e vi infastidiva da anni bullizzandovi con commenti omofobi. Tu non c’eri quel pomeriggio, eri a lezione. Che il tuo quasi fidanzato fosse stato conciato male te lo aveva detto qualcuno all’orecchio, neanche ricordi chi fosse. Ma stavi andando verso la caffetteria, con ancora gli appunti di storia romana a girarti per la testa e riversati non poi così ordinatamente su un blocco note, che occhieggiavi senza prestare attenzione a dove mettevi i piedi. Appena saputo quel che era successo eri corso alla più non posso verso l’infermeria dell’ateneo con, nel cuore, un vibrante senso di colpa perché lo sapevi che sarebbe accaduto un giorno o l’altro e tu non eri riuscito a evitarlo. Perché quel dannato Holmes, pur essendo benissimo in grado di difendersi da sé, aveva promesso quell’idiota di suo fratello che non avrebbe alzato un dito contro nessuno, pena l’essere ritirato chissà dove in una specie di convento sotto stretta sorveglianza dell’MI6, o di chiunque pagasse lo stipendio di Mycroft. E Sherlock avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non vedere minata la propria libertà, all’epoca infatti già lavorava come consulente investigativo, nei ritagli di tempo dall’università. La sua fama si stava espandendo per tutta Londra, addirittura era stato chiamato dal rettore in persona per un caso di furto avvenuto proprio nei dormitori. Caso che lui aveva risolto brillantemente, ma che era finito con una disastrosa rissa in mensa. In aggiunta a questo c’erano stati gli spari contro al muro della stanza, il primo anno, e tutti quei criminali che non si preoccupava affatto di tenere a debita distanza. Il tuo lavoro in pratica era proteggerlo da se stesso, e da Mycroft, e anche dai bulletti stupidi che giravano per la scuola, oltre che dall’indifferenza dei suoi genitori o dall’odio che i tuoi provavano verso di lui. Un odio tacito e mai confessato, ma perfettamente chiaro dai loro sguardi di disapprovazione ogni volta che vi avevano beccati a baciarvi. C’eri sempre stato per Holmes e come un prode cavaliere eri pronto a proteggerlo ogni qual volta se ne presentava l’occasione. Non era soltanto per salvarlo da uno o due cazzotti, il punto era anche il difendere la sua intelligenza, le sue meravigliose stranezze… quel giorno, però, tu non eri lì. Che la tua assenza sia stata una benedizione o il peggior errore della tua vita, questo, ancora non lo sai dire. Ad ogni modo Sherlock quel giorno era pestato. Quello stronzo di Sebastian gli aveva spaccato la pelle attorno allo zigomo sinistro e ferito il labbro. Il peggio era stato però evitato dall’uomo a cui, a oggi, tu e Sherlock dovete la vita.  
  
  
John Watson era un metro e settanta [2](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3911566#_ftn2) di muscoli e incazzatura virile perenne, nascosta sotto a uno strato di apparente generosità e bontà di cuore. Aveva un animo nobile e un forte spirito di giustizia mescolato a un odio per la gente e un fare sgarbato, col quale mandava affanculo chiunque non gli aggradasse. Era il capitano della squadra di rugby dell’università, ed era forse lo studente più popolare dell’ateneo. Aveva un fisico invidiabile, ben allenato ed era abbastanza pazzo da piacere a te e a Sherlock. Se aveste avuto otto anni probabilmente vi sareste lanciati in un’avventura piratesca degna d’essere definita tale, ma dato che eravate cresciuti, i giochi nei quali vi sareste lanciati poco avevano a che vedere con l’innocenza. Questo, però, sarebbe successo tempo dopo. Anzitutto ci sarebbe da dire che John aveva avuto la straordinaria capacità d’infilarsi tra voi come nessuno era mai riuscito a fare, in effetti non lo avreste mai permesso ad anima viva ma con lui era venuto naturale. A Sherlock piaceva e questo era stato il primo punto a favore e lo apprezzava non soltanto caratterialmente, non perché era un drogato di adrenalina o un figo da paura, ma perché aveva qualcosa dentro che gli accendeva lo sguardo e lo faceva brillare di follia. Era un mascalzone con la faccia d’angelo, in effetti non era poi molto diverso da te che proclamavi di avere mille donne e non ne amavi nessuna. Non poi così differente da quel visino sbarbato e perennemente sorridente che esibivi con una sfacciataggine davvero invidiabile. Lui era come voi, ed era stato questo ad attrarvi.

«Vic?» aveva domandato Sherlock una sera quando, dormendo abbracciati in quella che era la vostra stanza al dormitorio (lo stare insieme era stato un generosissimo regalo di quello stronzo di Mycroft, che in cambio aveva pretesto che gli risolveste una grana con un tizio giù al porto). «Non trovi che John abbia delle belle braccia? Sono molto muscolose» aveva continuato ed eri sicuro che fosse anche un po’ arrossito su quei bellissimi zigomi ma il buio, al solito amico, saggiamente nascondeva le vostre debolezze. Quella notte non lo sai davvero cosa possa avervi spinti tanto oltre perché ancora non parlavate di sesso, non lo facevate e anzi sviavate puntualmente l’argomento. Eppure vi eravate messi a discuterne, senza imbarazzi né gelosie.  
«Mh, sì anche, ma se devo essere sincero io gli ho guadato ben altro.»  
«Tipo?»  
«Non so, Holmes, il pisello? Non dirmi che non l’hai notato perché non ci credo. Mio Dio, è enorme e tieni conto che non l’ho ancora visto nudo.»  
«Che vuol dire: “ancora”?» aveva pigolato Sherlock con quell’aria innocente che ti faceva salire il sangue alla testa e ti faceva venire voglia di premerlo giù contro al materasso. Non l’avevi fatto sino a quel momento e per il te stesso di allora non ti saresti mai spinto così in là, quella notte infatti ti eri limitato ad ammiccare e a sfoggiare quel fare gioviale col quale te la cavavi sempre, in un modo o nell’altro.  
«Che come ben sai io amo anche essere passivo e con un affare come quello, fidati, mi piacerà e anche parecchio. Ma se vuoi avere tu l’esclusiva, è tutto tuo. Di certo lui t’ha notato.»  
«Io credevo avesse notato te invece» aveva detto lui, sorridendo divertito e quasi sorpreso dalla piega che aveva avuto quella conversazione. Era stupefacente che Holmes volesse parlare di sesso, proprio lui che lo aveva giudicato schifoso e anche un po’ noioso e che cassava ogni tuo tentativo di discuterne con un devastante mutismo. Evidentemente John aveva acceso un qualcosa dentro di lui e tanto che, tra le tue braccia, già lo percepivi diverso, più reattivo. Magari se ne fossi stato geloso, se ti fossi messo in mezzo ostacolando quell’interesse sarebbe stato tutto più facile e di certo avresti sofferto meno. Ma la tragica verità era che anche a te John era piaciuto. E che quel luccichio non ben distinto nei suoi occhi ti aveva attirato come un’ape al miele. Invece che scoprirti geloso, ti eri trovato interessato e invece che ostacolarli avevi fatto di tutto per farli legare. John era perfetto per Sherlock, e questo lo avevi capito subito. Era intelligente abbastanza da fare in modo che non lo respingesse o non lo detestasse, e poi era forte e sconsiderato, non amava la gente e nonostante avesse stuoli di fan che lo adoravano aveva pochissimi amici. Era anche per questo che a te piaceva, in fondo era un solitario sebbene circondato da molte persone. E infatti te ne sei innamorato, beh più o meno. Non come un qualcuno s’innamora di qualcun altro, ma era più una sorta di affetto mescolato alla stima e all’attrazione fisica. Tanta attrazione fisica, a dire il vero. Quella sera, però, con Sherlock tra le braccia tu di certo non potevi immaginare quel che sarebbe successo in futuro.  
«Hai capito quel John Watson… e tutti credono che sia etero.»  
«Non lo è affatto» ti aveva detto con quell’aria sicura che aveva praticante sempre, e che ti dava l’impressione di “definitivo”. Aveva certamente dedotto la sua intera vita e sebbene tu avessi già tratto le sue debite conclusioni a riguardo, come il fatto che nessuno sapesse che al capitano della squadra di rugby piacessero anche i ragazzi, Holmes doveva essere ben più avanti di te. Come al solito.  
  
  
Era stato il tempo, più di chiunque altro, a cercare di dare una definizione a ciò che tu, John e Sherlock eravate diventati. Quel che facevate tra le lenzuola non era sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma il vostro legame indissolubile assolutamente sì e scatenava pettegolezzi e domande in tutta l’università. Naturalmente il fatto non era accaduto subito, John aveva impiegato una quantità scandalosamente lunga di tempo per accettarsi e per ammettere di essere attratto da Mr chiappe d’oro e forse un po’ anche da te. Come aveva fatto, poi, a passare dal “non sono gay” al “oh mio Dio lo sto facendo con due ragazzi” questo non era chiaro neppure a Sherlock in effetti, il che avrebbe dovuto dirla molto lunga a riguardo. Il cambiamento ad ogni modo era avvenuto in anni, e di certo non in un paio di giorni come segretamente avevi sperato. John era addirittura già laureato quando l’avevate fatto per la prima volta. Vi conoscevate da circa quattro anni e lui lavorava in un ospedale del centro di Londra, con turni impossibili e massacranti. La notte, quando non era di turno, capitava che vi raggiungesse per poter seguire un qualche caso affascinante assieme, e quella volta si trattava di un omicidio. Il Detective Ispettore Lestrade, da poco promosso e col quale avevi sempre spudoratamente flirtato senza però quagliare alcunché, vi aveva trascinati dentro a un duplice omicidio che vi aveva fatti finire sotto a una cascata di proiettili sparati a ripetizione, dai quali eravate miracolosamente sopravvissuti. Era stata l’adrenalina a compiere il miracolo, a segnare la tua personalissima disfatta. Rientrati nell’appartamento che John abitava in Montague Street, era scattato qualcosa di diverso tra di voi. Un qualcosa di animalesco e, agli occhi della tua coscienza, di non propriamente giusto. Eppure frenarvi era stato impossibile, trattenervi addirittura impensabile.

  
Eri stato egoista, non l’hai mai davvero ammesso ma dentro di te hai sempre saputo di esserlo stato. Quella prima notte hai agito per te stesso, per soddisfare quel desiderio di Sherlock che avevi e che gli anni non avevano affatto smorzato, né cancellato. Certo John ti attraeva e fare sesso con lui era stato spettacolare, gli volevi anche bene ma ciò che più avrebbe definito il tuo rapporto con lui era “scopamici” ovvero due amici che di tanto in tanto si divertono sotto le lenzuola. La variabile, infatti, era Sherlock. Lui era l’elemento che incasinava tutto e che metteva di mezzo i sentimenti. I tuoi e forse anche quelli di John, ma su quello non avevi mai voluto indagare. Di certo tu eri ancora innamorato di Holmes, e avevi passato l’intera vita a tentare di convincerti che avresti potuto vivere al suo fianco pur senza fare sesso e che, magari, un giorno saresti stato capace di rinunciarvi. Poi però il suo sguardo era cambiato e lui, malizioso e carico di un’eccitazione nuova, aveva iniziato a spogliarsi davanti ai vostri occhi. E a quel punto non eri più stato capace di resistergli. Non eri stato in grado di ragionare lucidamente, probabilmente se lo avessi fatto ti saresti domandato perché proprio adesso e dopo così tanti anni. Aveva a che fare con John, e dentro di te lo sapevi. Ma il desiderio che avevi di lui e che per decenni era rimasto sopito, quel dottore era riuscito in un qualche modo ad accenderlo e non ti eri tirato indietro. Quella notte avevi scoperto che Holmes ti voleva, anzi che ti volevano tutti e due. E per quanto fossi già ben cosciente della tragedia che ne sarebbe seguita, ti ci sei comunque gettato anima e corpo. Era una follia avevi pensato intanto che ti lasciavi scopare da un John particolarmente impetuoso nel prenderti da dietro, mentre lo sguardo ti ricadeva invece su Sherlock che, inginocchiato davanti a te, ti guardava con sguardo languido. Ti aveva baciato allora, come non aveva mai fatto prima. Com’era successo unicamente nei tuoi sogni, come avevi sperato. In quel modo che ti aveva fatto ringraziare John Watson e maledire te stesso per la tua debolezza.  
  
  
Se spiegare Sherlock e Victor era sempre stato difficile, l’arrivo del dottore aveva ulteriormente complicato la situazione. La vostra amicizia non era propriamente tale, ma non la si poteva neppure definire una relazione. Era difficilmente spiegabile a parole, lo è ancora adesso. Facevate sesso di tanto in tanto, non era una routine, ma accadeva quando eravate ben disposti a riguardo, molto spesso alla fine di un bel caso adrenalinico. Non avevi smesso di essere consapevole del tuo amore per Sherlock, al contrario ti convincevi che era perfetto così e che non avevate bisogno di altro. C’era un certo senso di eternità nei tuoi gesti, la consapevolezza che avevi trovato il tuo posto nel mondo. Non era vero, ma questo lo avresti ammesso soltanto in seguito. Ora potevi avere Holmes e c’era anche John, e scioccamente avevi iniziato a provare qualcosa anche per lui.  
«Facciamo sesso, ma niente sentimenti. Siamo soltanto amici che vanno a letto insieme» così avevi detto quel giorno, quello dopo la vostra prima volta. Eri stato tu a spezzare gli indugi, ti sentivi in dovere di chiarire e loro ti erano sembrati piuttosto d’accordo a riguardo. Eppure, per quanto vi proclamavate sicuri di voler tenere fuori i sentimenti, eravate consapevoli che nessuno ci riusciva adeguatamente, tanto meno Sherlock il cui animo ti era mutato sotto agli occhi dal giorno alla notte. Forse non era propriamente così, probabilmente il suo cambiamento era stato lento ma inesorabilmente legato a John Watson. Tu non te n’eri mai realmente reso conto, o forse non avevi voluto vedere. Per te in effetti niente era tanto diverso da quel te stesso di otto anni che schiacciava naso e bocca contro ai vetri della tua casa di Musgrave, proclamando di volersi sposare quell’Holmes. La sola differenza a quel quadro che sapeva vagamente di già visto era John. Facile non lo era, al contrario la situazione seguitava a essere ambigua e tanto che col passare degli anni ti eri rassegnato a non darti più alcuna spiegazione.  
«È quello che è, e basta» dicevi. Amavi Sherlock e volevi bene a John e ogni tanto facevate sesso, cosa c’era di tragico? In fondo eravate giovani e spensierati, senza nessun legame od obbligo nei confronti di qualcuno. Di male non c’era davvero nulla, o c’era forse tutto. No, in effetti era tutta una mezza tragedia. Che non poteva durare lo sapevi, andavi a ripetertelo da anni in maniera ossessiva. E infatti ti godevi ogni attimo come se fosse l’ultimo, perché una storia come la vostra era impossibile da portare avanti. E per quanto t’illudessi con una marea di stronzate, eri sicuro che sarebbe finita.  
  
  
La fine era iniziata in un giorno d’autunno, in un mese di novembre già troppo freddo per i tuoi gusti. Quell’inizio d’inverno già il destino aveva cercato di separarvi, infilandosi tra voi in modo subdolo e tu non gli avevi dato retta. Erano settimane infatti che ti girava in testa una proposta di lavoro che ti era arrivata a inizio semestre e che avevi categoricamente rifiutato. Si trattava di un posto di prestigio molto ben pagato, oltretutto in una delle più belle città del mondo e a cui avevi detto di no senza pensarci due volte. Non potevi pensare d’andartene da Londra e Roma, per quanto affascinante, ti avrebbe portato lontano dai vostri casi, dalla caccia ai criminali, dalle incazzature di Lestrade o da quelle di Mycroft. Ti avrebbe portato via da Holmes e tu non potevi permettertelo, non eri pronto a lasciarlo andare. Non ancora, ti dicevi forzando un passo avanti all’altro impedendoti di pensare ancora a lui come se foste gli stessi di un tempo. Non eravate più soli, adesso c’era John. Poi, però, qualcosa era cambiato e quella crepa nel muro che credevi di nessuna importanza, era dilagata facendo crollare il castello di cazzate che t’eri raccontato. Le storie non sono fatte per essere vissute a tre, e voi non eravate fatti per amare in questo modo e per quanto il tuo rispetto verso John fosse sempre stato immenso, per quanto attraente, per quanto tu possa aver detto di amarlo, non sarebbe mai stato come con Sherlock. Perché davanti a un bivio tu avresti scelto sempre Holmes, era nella tua natura. Era il tuo essere che si manifestava senza volerlo. E, il che era orribile a dirsi, se un giorno John fosse sparito non sarebbe stata una così grande tragedia. Non per te almeno. Avresti dovuto separarli, avresti davvero dovuto farlo ma non ha mai voluto e il solo pensarci ti scatenava conati di vomito e ribrezzo verso te stesso. Principalmente erano questi i pensieri che da anni ti tormentavano e sui quali, anche quella sera d’autunno, ti ponevi delle domande.  
  
  
Quando successe rientravi dopo una giornata in università, facevi l’assistente e guadagnavi, beh poco, ma dei soldi non te n’era mai importato nulla e poi non ne avevi davvero bisogno, dato che condividevate l’appartamento di John, dividendo anche le spese. Quella sera avevi trovato la casa insolitamente silenziosa. Capitava piuttosto spesso che Sherlock suonasse il suo violino o che sparasse ai muri o, ancora, che si lamentasse di una qualsiasi cosa e che lo facesse con la solita forza e indisponenza. Questo se non c’erano dei clienti o un qualche poliziotto in soggiorno, venuto in cerca d’aiuto. Ma dopo aver messo piede all’interno scrollandoti via il freddo e la pioggia, la prima cosa che avevi notato era stata la pace, rotta in certi momenti da un sospirare leggero e che conoscevi molto bene. Forse in passato guardando Sherlock e John scoparsi a vicenda sul tuo letto ti ci saresti buttato in mezzo senza pensarci due volte, ma quel giorno te n’eri rimasto imbambolato sulla soglia della camera da letto. Nascosto dalle ombre del corridoio, a guardarli. E a capire. E a ricollegare i pezzi della vostra vita, quelli delle tue contraddizioni e di tutti quei dettagli che avevi notato e cui avevi dato ben poca importanza. Si stavano innamorando l’uno dell’altro, anzi forse già si amavano e il tuo cuore si sarebbe spezzato per sempre e mai più sarebbe stato come prima. Non avevi voluto vedere, ma ora era lì davanti a te. L’amore sconfinato di uno Sherlock che non era mai stato così con te; mai in ogni vostra notte di sesso selvaggio li avevi visti amarsi in quel modo. Mai avevano amato te così. E quel cercarsi con le labbra, con gli occhi, con la mente… per un attimo avevi avuto anche la sciocca impressione che i loro cuori stessero battendo all’unisono o i loro respiri collegati. Era orribile guardarli tanto quanto ti eri ritrovato a definirlo meraviglioso. Erano di una bellezza unica e stupefacente, erano uno spettacolo vero e proprio. Erano terrificanti e meravigliosi. Il loro amarsi con ferocia sapeva di definitivo e d’infinito come l’intelligenza di Sherlock, come la strafottenza di John, come la tua faccia tosta. Erano amanti, avevi realizzato voltando loro le spalle. Erano innamorati e tu eri di troppo, e da quel momento lo saresti sempre stato.  
  
  
Inevitabile, era a questa parola ciò a cui avevi pensato intanto che prendevi la porta e scappavi via, lontano da loro. Te n’eri andato fuggendo, con l’intenzione di correre lontano senza sapere neppure dove stessi andando né con l’intenzione di tornare più. Fermandoti soltanto quando le gambe ti avevano implorato di smettere di correre per nulla, solamente allora ti eri lasciato cadere a peso morto, tu solo su una panchina del parco. Con un barbone a guardarti come se fossi impazzito e merda di piccione sulle scarpe, fango a sporcare i pantaloni. Il cuore in gola e gli occhi gonfi di un pianto che non riusciva a uscire. La consapevolezza che tutto fosse finito assieme a fiotti di vomito che ti salivano in gola e sporcavano il fiato. Era inevitabile. Tutto lo era. La vita, la morte, l’amore che legava Sherlock e John e che relegava te a quel ruolo di migliore amico che più di dieci anni prima Sherlock stesso aveva detto fosse “una definizione infantile”. Era ovvio che sarebbe finita in questo modo. Eppure faceva male, un dolore che ti serpeggiava dentro e strisciava sotto pelle, torcendoti il cuore e mozzandoti il respiro. Era stato il male che sentivi e fartelo urlare, tu tra lacrime e grida trattenute e con le ginocchia strette al petto, la pioggerellina leggera a infradiciarti.  
«Cazzo, Holmes, io ti amo!» Ma ad ascoltarti non c’era nessuno, se non l’ululare del vento e il freddo di quella sera d’autunno. La pioggia sottile aveva portato con sé la tristezza e la solitudine era uscita allora. Il tuo sentirti uno stupido, la vergogna per te stesso e per i pensieri immondi che ancora facevi. Avevi desiderato che John sparisse, e ti eri maledetto per averlo fatto entrare nelle vostre vite. E poi avevi provato vergogna per averci anche solo pensato. John era stato una benedizione, per te e Sherlock. Ma tu seguitavi a contraddirti, tu senza capirti sapendo di essere a un passo dalla follia. Tu che lo amavi e lo odiavi e che ancora, stupidamente, cercavi una definizione nella quale incasellarvi. Forse se ci fosse stato qualcuno lo avresti preso a pugni, ma attorno a te non c’era più nessuno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So che Musgrave non è una cittadina, ma è il modo in cui è chiamata la villa degli Holmes. Oltretutto Musgrave è una citazione a uno dei racconti di Arthur Conan Doyle. Essendo tutto un po’ fumoso in The Final Problem, io l’ho fatto diventare un paesino sperduto nella brughiera, mantenendo l'idea di citazione e riadattandola.  
> [2] Secondo informazioni che ho raccattato qua e là per il web, Martin Freeman è alto poco meno di un metro e settanta.
> 
> Note: Questo è stato appena un assaggio, l’angst sta per arrivare. Ad ogni modo, faccio notare soltanto che le dinamiche tra Sherlock, John e Victor e parte della caratterizzazione di Victor stesso sono stati presi dalla pirate. Non è come in quella storia, ma alcuni dettagli chi l’ha letta forse li avrà riconosciuti. Sappiate che questo era voluto.  
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato sin qui e per la fiducia che avete dimostrato nei miei confronti nell'aprire una storia su una tema tanto impopolare. Grazie davvero.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver scoperto che John e Sherlock fanno l'amore in segreto, ed essersi reso conto che si stanno innamorando l'uno dell'altro, Victor decide di andarsene e di accettare quel lavoro a Roma. Ma lasciare Londra è più difficile del previsto.

L’autunno già si era deciso a mutare in inverno quando, in un giorno dai contorni sfumati poiché tanto drammatici da esser diventati fumosi, avevi capito che non c’era nient’altro che potessi fare se non andartene. Ancora era novembre, ma la prima nevicata dell’anno aveva fatto cadere tutte le foglie dagli alberi, ora spogli, mettendo da parte l’umidità piovosa di quei periodi per far spazio a un gelo più penetrante. La città già vibrava delle luci di Natale, che scintillavano nelle vetrine dei negozi e inondavano le passeggiate notturne di un gioco di colori e meraviglie. Chissà com’era l’autunno a Roma, ti eri chiesto in un tardo pomeriggio attorno alla metà di quel mese, rientrando da lavoro che già era buio. Anche là era piovoso e bagnato? Oppure, data la latitudine, era più mite e tollerabile? Te l’eri domandato spesso in quel periodo intanto che diventava più evidente la tua intenzione di cambiare vita. Le ultime settimane erano stati terrificanti e l’idea di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di due persone per le quali eri chiaramente di troppo, era ancora più orribile. Da quella tremenda notte, quando li avevi scoperti a fare l’amore in gran segreto e nascosti al tuo sguardo, ti eri gettato a capofitto nel lavoro, dedicandoti alle scartoffie molto più di quanto ti fosse mai capitato di fare in passato. Il tuo altro non era che l’umano desiderio di mettere ordine a pensieri confusi. Non avevi un palazzo mentale, non era tutto ben sistemato in compartimenti e catalogato, non c’era nulla di logico e molto poco di te era razionale. La tua mente, al contrario, era un caos di pensieri contrastanti, di ragionamenti contorti che tendevano spesso all’autocommiserazione, nella quale eri drasticamente caduto. E se in un primo momento avevi pensato che la soluzione fosse andartene in giro a rimorchiare come se non ci fosse un domani, poi ti eri detto che il sesso non avrebbe risolto un bel niente e se avessi lavorato ne sarebbe uscito anche un qualcosa di buono. Di conseguenza avevi deciso che restare fuori di casa, sperando così di dimenticarti di te stesso, di chi eri stato e dei sentimenti che ancora provavi per quei due meravigliosi uomini, fosse la soluzione ai tuoi problemi. Naturalmente sbagliavi, ma gli ultimi anni erano stati un susseguirsi di errori, uno in più non avrebbe comunque fatto la differenza. Ad ogni modo avevi chiesto al professor Jones di darti più lavoro di quanto non te ne avesse mai dato e questi, che evidentemente non aspettava altro che metterti alla prova, ti aveva caricato di compiti da svolgere. Era stato così che i tuoi orari si erano allungati: uscivi presto al mattino e rientravi tardi la sera, troppo stanco per schiodarti dal divano. Eri sicuro che Sherlock avesse intuito che un qualcosa in te non andasse, era davvero troppo intelligente per non essersene reso conto nonché attento a ogni aspetto riguardasse la vostra routine giornaliera. Ma con te non era mai stato solito affrontare i problemi emotivi e quindi eri piuttosto sicuro che non avrebbe detto nulla, limitandosi a guardarti da lontano. In passato ti aveva lasciato libero di decidere se andare da lui o meno per sfogarti, salvo poi (quando lo facevi) redarguirti con commenti laconici. Era comunque piuttosto probabile che non ti cercasse quasi più perché di te non gliene fregava niente. Ora aveva John, giusto? Dell’amico Victor, o di qualsiasi cosa fossi mai stato per lui, non aveva più bisogno. Anzi probabilmente eri diventato un ingombro, pensavi in moti più potenti di gelosia, intanto che sprimacciavi meglio il cuscino e tiravi su le coperte fin sopra la testa, deciso a seppellirti là sotto per sempre.  
  
  
Il cattivo umore aveva così tanto preso possesso dei tuoi gesti quotidiani che ti ritrovavi a prendere a calci le coperte del letto o a scattare per un nonnulla. Poi, dopo un istante puntualmente ti pentivi dei ragionamenti appena fatti. Non era davvero possibile che a Sherlock non fregasse più niente di te, eri sicuro che nonostante la cotta stratosferica per il dottore ti volesse ancora bene. Almeno come una sorta di amico fraterno o qualcosa di simile. Suo fidanzato non ti ci consideravi più dato che niente vi avrebbe mai più portati a quello, di certo l’autocommiserarti non ti avrebbe aiutato ad avere il suo amore. Amore che comunque non avresti voluto. La contraddizione stava proprio in questo, anzi era proprio il pensiero che più ti faceva impazzire tra i tanti sconnessi che alimentavi. Volevi disperatamente vivere un sentimento che tuttavia non avresti desiderato assecondare. Probabilmente in passato ti ci saresti buttato senza pensarci troppo, ma adesso era tutto diverso. Se tu e Sherlock foste diventati una coppia avreste dovuto estirpare John dalle vostre vite, cancellare i sentimenti sempre più evidenti che Sherlock provava per lui e soprattutto eliminare i tuoi, che ancora erano ben solidi. Quel lato di te che adorava John Watson con sempre maggior forza non avrebbe mai accettato di cancellarlo in quel modo dalla tua mente. Se così fosse accaduto avresti perso di vista te stesso e la tua morale, perché nonostante tutto ne avevi una e in quel periodo non faceva che ripeterti che avresti fatto ogni cosa pur di non rovinare quello che stava nascendo tra John e Sherlock, anche se farlo significava sacrificare te stesso.  
  
  
La frase che più ti assillava in quei giorni di grande confusione, la mente te la riproponeva con una cadenza ossessiva e quasi malata: «Se lo odiassi sarebbe più facile» ti dicevi, riferendoti a un John che in effetti non aveva nessuna colpa. Quel dannato di un dottore con la sua aria virile e quegli stupidissimi capelli biondi non solo ti piaceva da morire, ma su di te aveva sempre avuto un certo effetto che ti accendeva un qualcosa dentro la pancia. John sapeva essere sia mite che focoso, aveva un buon carattere con le persone che apprezzava ma appena un qualcosa lo innervosiva o s’imbatteva in qualcuno che non sopportava, accumulava rabbia e risentimento che poi sfogava anche in maniera divertente. Era spassoso per te e per Sherlock, agli occhi degli altri era un bastardo insopportabile. Non che lui se ne rendesse davvero conto o che fosse arrivato con facilità ad accettare di piacere poco alla gente, in questo il tuo intervento era stato provvidenziale. Avevi fatto capire a quel concentrato di ormoni maschili che la cosa più importante era piacere alle persone che amavi, gli altri che si fottessero pure. E John inaspettatamente ti aveva dato retta. Lui che aveva un modo tutto suo di fare l’amore, di certo era piuttosto bravo e tu ti eri scopato abbastanza gente da esserne certo. Era un dominatore indiscusso che riusciva a tenere sulla corda anche un qualcuno di prepotente come Sherlock, aveva la straordinaria capacità di riuscire a farlo tacere, impresa nella quale non eri mai riuscito neppure tu. Al tempo stesso, però, era in grado di lasciarsi andare e diventare un gran bel passivo. La sua versatilità, il suo donarsi anima e corpo lo avevano reso uno dei migliori amanti che avessi mai avuto. E ti sarebbe mancato da starci male, realizzavi di tanto in tanto in moti sempre più forti di amarezza. Quell’assurda situazione nella quale ti eri ritrovato non aveva cambiato l’affetto e la stima che provavi per lui. Al contrario avevi ritenuto a dir poco adorabili i suoi tentativi di capire quale fosse il tuo problema, e perché non avessi più voglia di uscire con loro per un ennesimo caso interessante.  
  
  
«Quello stronzo di Jones mi sta caricando di lavoro, sono troppo stanco anche solo per respirare» mormoravi stropicciandoti la faccia stanca. Altrimenti c’era la frase che dicevi più spesso e che recitava più o meno così: «Non stasera, dolcezza, devo lavorare!» Affondando poi il naso tra i libri o in quella montagna di test da correggere. A quel punto John annuiva e, anzi, si ricordava sempre di portare con sé quel suo quadernetto, di modo che potesse appuntarsi i fatti senza scordarseli per poi poterti raccontare tutto quanto per bene. Aveva anche proclamato che gli sarebbe piaciuto scrivere un blog sui casi che seguivate con Sherlock. Vi avrebbe aiutati a espandere la fama di “Consulente investigativo” e magari ad avere più clienti. John sosteneva che sarebbe stata un’innovazione positiva e che anche a Sherlock, reticente a riguardo, dato che lui un suo blog già ce l’aveva, a lungo andare avrebbe fatto piacere. Era in quei momenti, quando li vedevi battibeccare sulla fattibilità di un blog di racconti sul “geniale detective col cappello”, com’era stato rinominato dopo che era stato fotografato con un copricapo da caccia calato sopra la testa, che ti rendevi conto di quanto già fossero una coppia a tutti gli effetti. John lo amava. E questo sentimento era un fatto decisamente positivo perché gli sarebbe stato fedele, lo avrebbe rispettato e capito. Lui d’altronde era stata la sola persona ad aver compreso l’unicità di Sherlock Holmes e ad averlo difeso da chi, invece, di lui non aveva mai capito niente. Sarebbe stato in buone mai. Te lo sentivi soprattutto dalla maniera in cui interagivano, per come litigavano o per il modo in cui si specchiavano negli sguardi dell’altro. Ogni volta era una carezza gentile al tuo animo sensibile, ogni volta era una coltellata in pieno petto. La sola cosa di cui incolpavi John era di non vedere il tuo dolore, cecità che un po’ ti aveva deluso. Se lo avesse notato subito probabilmente sarebbe finita in un altro modo e invece credeva alle tue scuse e, delle tue contraddizioni, non aveva saputo niente. L’indicibile segreto che ti portavi dentro da quando avevi otto anni e inventavi giochi pirateschi per il tuo vicino di casa, tale sarebbe rimasto. Una confidenza da non raccontare a nessuno. Lo amavi da sempre, ti ripetevi ogni sera prima di addormentarti, appena prima di ripercorrere la tua vita come se fosse stata un film.  
  
  
Era stato infatti in una di quelle troppe notti insonni che avevi compreso che buona parte della colpa del tuo stato d’animo era tutta da addebitarsi a te stesso. Per paura di rovinare ogni cosa non ti eri mai concesso il lusso di farti avanti, di dirgli che lo desideravi e che avevi deciso secoli prima che avresti voluto sposarlo. Sherlock, poi, non aveva fatto nulla per farti capire che gli piacevi anche in quel senso. Tanto che quelle ormai famose pomiciate pomeridiane le avevi classificate come una semplice sperimentazione. Holmes era sempre stato curioso, aveva fatto esperimenti su qualsiasi cosa e quindi perché non anche sui baci o su un toccarsi non propriamente innocente? Dunque era questo che eri stato per lui: un qualcuno da cui andare quando si sentiva solo o per provare cose nuove. Questa era la definizione che in quei giorni di riflessione avevi dato di te stesso, di certo ingiustamente poiché tu e Sherlock eravate stati ben altro che questo. Eppure in quella definizione ti ci crogiolavi dato che finalmente ne avevi una, anche se faceva un male del diavolo.  
  
  
Non avresti dovuto rimuginare così tanto sul tuo passato, ma del resto la tua era una sorta di inclinazione professionale, nemmeno troppo nascosta, a cui non avresti mai rinunciato. Oltretutto era ciò che più di tutto ti faceva somigliare a Sherlock Holmes, uno dei pochi tratti in comune che esibivi a te stesso con ritrovato orgoglio. La sua analisi scientifica atta alla ricerca della verità non era poi tanto diversa dall’indagine che un qualsiasi storico come te faceva ogni giorno dietro a una scrivania, o chino su questo o quel reperto da analizzare. La differenza stava principalmente nelle epoche e se tu ti eri focalizzato in storia romana, Sherlock avrebbe meritato almeno una decina di master in omicidi efferati, morti violente e furti complicatissimi. C’era sempre stato un qualcosa di affascinante nella sua passione per il macabro che non avevi mai condiviso, ma che lo avevi spinto ad assecondare anche quando la sua stessa famiglia, Mycroft su tutti, avevano tentato di spingerlo in tutt’altre direzioni. Secondo suo fratello, Sherlock sarebbe stato un perfetto analista freelance, tanto che più volte aveva cercato di reclutarlo, scontrandosi con un muro di ripetuti no, a cui tu avevi fatto sempre da scudo. John sarebbe stato altrettanto capace? Difenderlo dai bulli, dalla sua famiglia, dai criminali che tentavano di farlo fuori… Sarebbe stato in grado di essere come te?  
  
  
  
 _John Watson stava diventando Victor Trevor? Era questo che stava succedendo?_  
  
  
  
La domanda ti aveva colto di sorpresa, una notte verso le tre e quaranta. Ti eri svegliato di soprassalto, sconvolto da un sogno in cui tu eri un piccione e Holmes uno stupendo pavone. Fuori nevicava di un ammantarsi bagnato e pesante, che andava a sporcare i marciapiedi di fango. Sherlock e John non c’erano, erano usciti ore prima per seguire una pista mentre tu crollavi esausto sul letto. E sebbene un lato di te fosse preoccupato per il freddo o il possibile pericolo, dall’altra eri sereno: si sarebbero protetti a vicenda, lo facevano sempre. Te n’eri reso conto sprofondando nuovamente sul letto e proprio allora qualcosa in te si era spezzato definitivamente. La consapevolezza era arrivata nell’eco di un sorriso ormai del tutto spento. E in un sospiro rilasciato con la pesantezza di chi stava già per piangere, avevi capito. Perché dicembre si stava portando via il tuo dolore e ciò che ti era rimasto era soltanto un’apatia strana, una malinconia dell’animo che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarti andare. I pianti notturni erano ormai cessati da giorni, le domande ossessive ancora non ti abbandonavano ma quelle eri convinto non ti avrebbero lasciato mai. E guardando il te stesso riflesso nello specchio del bagno, intanto che ti sciacquavi la faccia sudata, avevi colto una serenità che non ti saresti mai aspettato di trovarti addosso. Mille e più certezze avevano preso a vorticarti nel cervello assonnato. Eri ancora lo stesso cavaliere che si gettava nel mezzo di una rissa e prendeva i pugni al posto di Holmes. Non eri cambiato affatto, dovevi ancora difenderlo e prendere le decisioni più drastiche, proprio come avevi fatto da bambino quando avevate otto anni e giocavate ai pirati nella brughiera. Dovevi andartene, e proteggere Sherlock dal pericolo più grande ovvero te stesso. John era la chiave di tutto; lui non era come te e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Eri arrivato a credere che tu fossi la soluzione a ogni male del tuo Holmes per il semplice fatto che lui non aveva desiderato nessun altro oltre a te, e avevi finito col credere che il tuo fosse l’unico modo per stargli vicino. John ti somigliava in alcuni tratti, era vero, ma era una persona per certi aspetti del tutto diversa, aveva un approccio differente a quello restio che tu invece avevi sempre avuto. Tu avevi con coscienza scelto di rimanere appena dietro la linea di tiro, difendere le retrovie senza mai affrontarlo a viso aperto. John al contrario lo fronteggiava faccia a faccia. Non era migliore né peggiore, era diverso. E Sherlock lo apprezzava forse in maniera più accentuata di quanto non avesse mai fatto con te. Non eri tu la soluzione a ogni suo male e la semplice idea che ci avessi pensato era terrificante. Dovevi andartene, e quella notte nevosa col cielo grigio e le nuvole pesanti che riversavano a terra candidi fiocchi, era stata la tua risposta. Quel lavoro a Roma era arrivato nel momento più giusto. Lo avresti accettato il giorno successivo rispondendo a quella mail che non avevi mai eliminato dal cestino. Quelle parole le avevi scritte tra le lacrime, chiamando poi i tuoi genitori, ben felici che la tua carriera avesse subito una svolta tanto positiva. Non avevi fatto la valigia in una notte come segretamente avevi ipotizzato e a Sherlock e John neppure avevi detto qualcosa. I tuoi libri erano spariti uno a uno dalla tua stanza, borbottando come scusa riguardo a un nuovo ufficio in università dentro al quale avresti potuto sistemarli al meglio, senza sacrificare il tuo armadio. Cosa per altro vera, peccato avessi dimenticato di aggiungere che il tuo nuovo ufficio sarebbe stato a Roma e non a Londra. In verità stavi scappando senza dir loro niente, con l’intenzione di mandare tua madre con una lettera in cui dicevi loro addio. Avevi anche messo da parte dei soldi, che avevi sistemato in una busta e che avresti lasciato per coprire la tua parte di affitto di novembre e dicembre, di modo che non si trovassero in difficoltà economiche. Poi avevi prenotato il biglietto aereo: era fatta.  
  
  
Quando arrivò la vostra ultima notte, Sherlock era appena rientrato dagli Stati Uniti. Aveva seguito un caso importante per una certa Mrs Hudson, una donna che stava in Baker Street e che aveva voluto un’assicurazione circa la condanna del marito, avvenuta in Florida. Il fatto che fosse stato assente per una buona settimana ti era servito per ripulire la tua stanza senza che nessuno ti tenesse gli occhi puntati addosso. John dal canto suo era stato talmente preso dai turni di lavoro in ospedale che insieme avevate passato sì e no una qualche ora. In quel periodo lavorava di notte, dormiva durante il giorno , uscendo verso le nove di sera, quando vi incontravate quindi eravate sempre di fretta. Tu cenavi e lui faceva colazione, poche parole di circostanza come due estranei, forse anche una certa tensione nell’aria che avevi prontamente sedato. Avevi anche avuto la sensazione che lui volesse parlarti di qualcosa, ma ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo con l’intenzione di parlare finiva col tacere e riprendere a mangiare. Non serviva che te lo dicesse, avevi capito perfettamente cosa volesse da te: ti volevano fuori da lì e non sapevano come dirtelo. Doveva essere stato a John ad aver insistito per essere lui a fartelo sapere. Sherlock, con la sua totale assenza di tatto sarebbe stata la persona meno indicata per informarti che avresti dovuto trovarti un nuovo appartamento. Non gli avevi mai fatto capire che lo sapevi, e nemmeno avevi detto che eri a conoscenza della loro relazione, oltretutto sempre più evidente. E poi eri stato talmente occupato dal trasferimento d’aver avuto ben poco tempo per le chiacchiere.  
  
  
Avevi trovato una sistemazione a Roma, un appartamento in centro che tuo padre si era offerto di pagare e che doveva essergli costato un occhio della testa. Avevi accettato perché già che dovevi sorbirti i suoi commenti omofobi o la sua inopportuna felicità per via del fatto che stavi lasciando in Inghilterra quell’Holmes, almeno potevi svuotargli il portafogli e ricavarne qualcosa di utile. Ti eri licenziato dall’università con somma gioia del professor Jones, a cui non eri mai andato a genio mentre tua madre si era occupata delle spedizioni di abiti e libri, oltre che di un vecchio stereo e di parte dei tuoi dischi. Aveva incaricato un uomo di sua fiducia in Italia, un collaboratore dell’azienda di famiglia che si era trasferito là per seguire certi affari, d’occuparsi di sistemare la casa e gli scatoloni. Era stato così che voluminosi tomi di storia romana e appunti si trovavano già oltre confine, nelle mani di un perfetto sconosciuto che ti stava arredando l’appartamento e riempiendo il frigorifero e la dispensa. Ciò che avevi dovuto fare sarebbe stato preparare una valigia contenente i pochi effetti personali che ti erano rimasti a Londra, fra un paio di settimane invece sarebbe arrivata tua madre con al seguito il resto della tua roba. E con i primi di dicembre ormai alle spalle, ciò ti restava da fare era lasciare Sherlock e John. Di certo la parte più difficile.  
  
  
Sherlock aveva varcato la soglia dell’appartamento di Montague Street che era già passata l’una del mattino. Era chiaramente stanco e tra il fuso orario e il fatto che non si lavasse da almeno sedici ore, aveva passato un buon quarto d’ora sotto la doccia. Poi si era addormentato di schianto, rifiutando i chiari tuoi approcci a fare qualcosa di più che baciarsi. Non era incoerenza, la tua, non del tutto almeno. Ma dentro la tua testa ti eri figurato un’idea molto precisa di come avrebbe dovuto essere la vostra ultima notte e un po’ di sesso sarebbe stato il modo perfetto di dirsi addio. E invece quando John ti aveva trascinato sul letto proprio in mezzo a voi, avevi chiuso gli occhi fingendo di dormire intanto che loro crollavano, stanchi e felici. Una mano di John stretta attorno alla tua vita e il suo fiato sul collo ti avevano scatenato un inopportuno senso di colpa, forse non si meritavano di essere abbandonati, forse meritavano che tua madre con una lettera e dei soldi come commiato. Dentro però una certezza in te cresceva pian piano: durante l’assenza di Sherlock, John mai si era comportato in questo modo con te, era come se Holmes cambiasse ogni cosa persino la luce della stanza. Di certo mutava i vostri sentimenti, i ragionamenti che anche John doveva ritrovarsi a fare. Tuttavia non ci avevi pensato sopra troppo perché a un certo punto eri veramente crollato addormentato.  
  
  
Era stato un sonno agitato e nervoso, ti eri svegliato attorno alle tre rendendoti conto che non avevi dormito molto, un’ora scarsa. Eri scivolato nella tua stanza facendo il più piano possibile, là avevi recuperato dei vestiti che già avevi messo da parte e che avevi gettato alla rinfusa dentro a un paio di borsoni. Al resto avrebbe pensato tua madre. Poi te n’eri andato in silenzio. Neanche un addio, non un biglietto. Non una poesia scritta su un post-it e appiccicata sul frigorifero.[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3913016&i=1#_ftn1) Nulla. Soltanto un paio di valige fatti di fretta, dentro alle quali ci avevi gettato l’intera tua vita. Stavi scappando nella notte, avevi realizzato intanto che aprivi la porta d’ingresso fermandoti però a un passo dalla tromba delle scale. Non potevi lasciarli così, non in questo modo e se a loro non avresti permesso di dirti addio, tu avevi bisogno di darglielo. Ed era egoistico e orribile, stavi pensando unicamente a te stesso, mentendoti e vergognandoti, ma era quanto sentivi di fare in quel momento. Eri tornato indietro con una fretta indiavolata che ti aveva agitato il passo, loro ancora stavano dormendo. Ora più stretti l’uno all’altro. Il loro cercarsi anche durante il sonno era una ferita ancora aperta, il cui dolore avevi ignorato. Così come avevi messo da parte ogni contraddizione, ogni ragionamento o paranoia. Soltanto poche parole sussurrate sulle sue labbra, illuminate grazie a uno scorcio di luce proveniente dalla strada. Il suo corpo fasciato dal calore freddo dei lampioni, sfiorato appena dalle dita di John. Il suo capo riverso all’indietro, contro i cuscini, il respiro lento e regolare. Peccato dormisse, ti eri detto così troppo desideroso di vedere i suoi occhi almeno un’ultima volta. Le sue labbra però erano lì, per te. Non le avresti mai più viste, non le avresti baciate ogni giorno della tua vita.  
«Addio, Holmes» avevi detto e poi te n’eri andato. Via. A Roma o dove cazzo dovevi andare, neanche lo sapevi più. Non te ne importava. Avresti avuto mille cose da dire a John e altrettante a Sherlock, ma di affrontarli proprio non te la sentivi. Neanche t’importava delle domande che si sarebbero fatti notando la tua stanza vuota o la rabbia che tua madre si sarebbe presa da un John furioso di tradimento. Niente contava più ormai, solo fuggire.  
  
  
Nonostante la neve delle ultime due settimane, il cielo era limpido e sereno a Montague Street. Londra che solitamente brulicava finanche alle quattro del mattino, quella notte era silenziosa e le strade lì attorno pressoché deserte. L’aria gelida sferzava la pelle non rasata del tuo viso, tagliandoti le labbra screpolate. Avresti camminato fino a svenire con quei due borsoni che pesavano come macigni e le tue lacrime che forse pesavano ancora di più. Avevi camminato e basta sino a quando, a un certo punto, una voce aveva attirato la tua attenzione. Sapevi chi era. Lo sapevi e basta, perché tu più di tutti potevi dire di conoscerne ogni sfumatura.  
  
  
_«Dove pensi di andare, Victor?»_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Faccio riferimento alla OneShot Viclock pubblicata nella mia raccolta Les Fleurs du Mal in cui Victor se ne va via proprio lasciando un bigliettino con una frase di una poesia di Baudelaire scritta su un fogliettino.
> 
> Ho pensato di dividere la storia in tre parti di modo d’alleggerire un pochino il carico emotivo, anche perché l’ultima parte sarà pesante da questo punto di vista.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto, questa storia per me è importante sotto tanti punti di vista. Gli ultimi mesi non sono stati propriamente facili, sono stata in profonda crisi per quel che riguarda la scrittura. Ho fatto due mesi senza scrivere nulla e dedicandomi a una profonda riflessione. Arrivo a questa storia dopo tanti anni di voglia di scriverla, ma senza aver mai fatto il passo giusto in avanti. L’ho fatto ora dopo aver capito alcune cose e aver trovato la spinta giusta per andare avanti, attuando anche qualche cambiamento. Quindi grazie a tutti.  
> Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor ha fatto le valige e se n'è andato dall'appartamento che, in Montague Street, condivide con Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Ma a pochi passi da casa, nella deserta Bloomsbury Street, viene fermato da un qualcuno che pretende di ricevere spiegazioni.

Ad anni di distanza sei convinto di riuscire a ricordare con precisione quanto il tono di voce di John Watson ti avesse colpito nel profondo, scavando dentro al tuo stomaco ed entrandoti in circolo al pari di una droga. Probabilmente era la riprova che ogni traccia d’incoerenza aveva avuto sin dal principio a che vedere con lui, oppure era proprio quella l’essenza del tuo essere, in effetti non potevi dire di saperlo con esattezza. Con l’aria gelida di dicembre a tagliarti la pelle del viso e i piedi immersi nella fanghiglia dei marciapiedi di Londra, ti eri reso conto che la voce di John ti aveva accarezzato e ucciso al tempo stesso. Eri una contraddizione vivente, Victor Trevor. Avevi desiderato essere inseguito, da settimane volevi che John si accorgesse di te e della tua sofferenza, anzi ti eri detto persino deluso del suo non essersi reso conto di nulla, troppo preso dai turni in ospedale per notare alcunché. Ma ora che ti stava di fronte, vibrante di rabbia e delusione, quasi non ce lo volevi.  
  
  
Quella notte un dolore costante aveva preso possesso delle tue budella, ed era come un’infelicità sorda che più non se ne sarebbe andata. E ora che eri stato scoperto, e giudicato, per la tua ingiusta e impietosa fuga detestavi John per quel suo starti davanti ben dritto, col viso deformato dalla rabbia e i pugni stretti a ciondolare lungo il corpo. Là in mezzo alla neve come se stesse su un campo di battaglia, non si era schiodato di un millimetro da quando si era palesato. Al pari di un soldato che avanza imperterrito e mai indietreggia nonostante il fuoco nemico, John sostava appena avanti a te ti fissava, addirittura avevi l’impressione che ti giudicasse. Quella di correrti dietro era stata una decisione così saggia e così di pancia allo stesso tempo, da farti girare la testa. Forse era stato proprio in quel momento che avevi capito quanto gli volessi bene e che per te non era un tizio qualunque con cui avevi scopato. L’unico rammarico era che un qualcuno al pari di John Watson avrebbe meritato un amico migliore di quanto tu non fossi mai stato, un qualcuno a cui avrebbe potuto affidare le confidenze sull’uomo che amava, le preoccupazioni per la sua sfasciata famiglia o magari quelle per il lavoro in ospedale. Non lo aveva mai fatto, anzi avevate sempre discusso di banalità o comunque di argomenti non poi così importanti. Mai di sentimenti o amicizia. Avevate dato per scontato tutto quanto sebbene, di ovvio, non ci fosse un bel niente. E invece, adesso che guardavi al passato con distaccata oggettività, ti rendevi conto che non eravate stati poi molto se non il collante che aveva unito te e Sherlock. Se tu e Holmes avevate scopato il merito era stato della sua presenza. Il tuo amico d’infanzia ti aveva cercato proprio perché galvanizzato dall’eccitazione che John gli provocava, dall’amore che doveva aver cominciato ad alimentare a un certo momento della vostra strana convivenza, amore che probabilmente non era riuscito a incanalare correttamente. E quindi eravate finiti a letto, commettendo il più grave errore delle vostre vite. Neanche di questo avevate mai discusso, Holmes era sempre stato un disastro coi sentimenti mentre quel pazzo di un dottore... Beh, lui era un mistero sotto questo punto di vista e che cosa pensasse all’epoca della tua tragica fuga da Montague Street, proprio non lo sapevi.  
  
  
«Cosa c’è, Victor, non hai niente di brillante da dire? Oppure scappare è l’unica cosa che sai fare?» aveva tuonato con vibrante rabbia, intanto che ti si avvicinava. Si era vestito di fretta, il che era chiaro dai capelli arruffati e dagli scarponcini non ben allacciati. In viso era una maschera d’ira celata a fatica. Si sentiva tradito, e lo vedevi nitidamente dalla ruvidezza del suo sguardo dato che non gli ci era voluto molto per afferrare l’intera situazione. Sciocco di un Trevor, avevi pensato stirando appena un sorriso dolceamaro, era chiaro che John avesse capito tutto.  
«Ciao, dolcezza!» Di sicuro il tuo indossare quella faccia d’angelo che di solito faceva presa su chiunque era alquanto spudorato, però ti era venuto naturale. Interessante, poi, era stata la sua reazione. Senza volerlo avevi acceso una sorta di tragico divertimento nel soldato che ti stava di fronte, oh non lo era davvero, ma di certo te ne dava l’impressione. John era come un buon militare fedele al proprio comandante e in effetti, a pensarci, questo erano lui e Sherlock. La parte buona, ma politicamente scorretta, di una guerra che non avrebbe mai avuto fine. Una sorta di esercito della salvezza armato di grimaldello e parole aspre. E, Dio, cosa non era il suo volto in quel momento! Soltanto lui era capace di ridere e mandare affanculo la stessa persona con una medesima espressione. Solo lui sapeva sorridere di un’amarezza così pesante, mescolata in uno strano cocktail a un impetuoso sentimento d’amore. Tutto questo lo divertiva, in un certo qual senso forse lo accendeva d’amore, perché John era anche un bastardo che amava gli stronzi e nessuno, al momento, lo era più di te.  
  
  
«Non prendermi per il culo, Victor, ti stai trasferendo. Non hai pensato che ci avresti lasciato nella merda? Non ti sei fermato per un istante a ragionare sul fatto che la persona con cui stai da tutta la vita avrebbe meritato di sapere che te ne stavi andando di casa? Che lo stavi lasciando?»  
«Certo che ci ho pensato» gli avevi risposto con strana pacatezza. Da te stesso ti eri aspettato grida e lacrime e invece ti eri mosso appena, senza alimentare ulteriormente il suo odio, ma dandoti comunque l’opportunità di spiegarti adeguatamente. In tutta risposta, seppur tacendo, John aveva esibito un’espressione di finta sorpresa. Era la stessa che metteva quando s’incazzava con Sherlock dopo che lui aveva cercato di propinargli una qualche balla sul motivo per cui si erano giocati il microonde. Ti stava ancora prendendo in giro, e lo faceva alla sua maniera. Cazzo, avevi imprecato, ti sarebbe mancato da morire!  
«Avevo dato a mia madre una busta con dei soldi» avevi proseguito, dopo esserti schiarito la voce arrochita dalle tante emozioni che stavi provando e che non riuscivi proprio a trattenere. «Avrebbe dovuto essere la mia parte d’affitto per novembre e dicembre, in aggiunta ci avevo messo qualcosa per le spese quotidiane così non vi avrei lasciati in difficoltà. Mia madre sarebbe venuta da voi nei prossimi giorni a portarvi una lettera nella quale vi spiegavo tutto, ma ora credo che non sarà più necessaria dato che sei qui. Vi farò comunque avere i vostri soldi perché è giusto così.»  
«Quindi è vero: ti stai trasferendo» aveva risposto, attonito. In un attimo aveva radicalmente cambiato espressione. Tutta la sua rabbia era evaporata come un pugno di neve sotto al sole d’agosto. Aveva spalancato occhi e bocca intanto che ti fissava incredulo. Scrollava anche la testa quasi stentasse a crederci o come se cercasse le parole adatte da usare. Parole che sussurrò un attimo più tardi.  
«Ho sentito che te ne andavi» aveva detto con fare mesto, fissando il marciapiede sporco. Le mani erano ora affondate nelle tasche, ma la postura era immobile. Era ancora il soldato di sempre, pronto a compiere il proprio dovere per salvare tutti. «Non tornavi e ho pensato che fossi nella tua stanza, ma quando ci sono andato il letto era fatto e gli armadi erano vuoti, così ti ho inseguito. Non l’ho nemmeno detto a lui, l’ho lasciato che dormiva, ma forse è meglio così. È meglio che non sappia che te ne sei andato come uno stronzo.»  
«Perché credi lo abbia fatto, Watson?» gli avevi chiesto, provocandolo in una maniera che sapevi avrebbe fatto effetto poiché carica di una punta di dolce ironia. La stessa a cui nessuno era in grado di resistere. Eri affascinante, Victor, lo eri sempre stato e la tua intelligenza così come il tuo charme facevano effetto su chiunque. Chi non restava ammaliato dalla profondità dei tuoi occhi azzurri, finiva col detestarti e ritenerti un coglione qualsiasi. E forse lo eri per davvero. In genere quel dottore era il tipo di persona che amava lasciarsi incantare dai tipi come te e Holmes.  
«Se stessi per fare un viaggio di lavoro o prendendo una vacanza ce lo avresti detto, perché tacere su una cosa simile? E invece hai fatto sparire tutte le tue cose senza dirci nulla, anzi ci hai propinato quella stronzata che cambiavi ufficio mentre ora te ne vai nella notte. Vuol dire che è definitivo, ma ancora non capisco per quale motivo non ci hai detto nulla.»  
  
  
Ecco, se avessi dovuto elencare le ragioni per cui John Watson vi era sempre piaciuto, quella sarebbe stata senz’altro la prima della lista. Non aveva un’intelligenza come quella degli Holmes, ma era brillante e mai banale. Era molto attento e riusciva a fare delle proprie deduzioni, alcune delle quali anche particolarmente accurate, sebbene sbagliate la maggior parte delle volte (almeno secondo Sherlock). In questa occasione, però, ci aveva visto giusto. Gli era bastata una rapida occhiata alla tua stanza da letto per capire ogni cosa, mentire non aveva davvero più senso.  
«Quando ho detto che avrò un nuovo ufficio non ho detto una bugia.»  
«Ed è così lontano che devi cambiare appartamento? Non potevi dircelo, Victor? Non ho certo pensato che avremo convissuto per sempre in quella topaia» aveva aggiunto alla fine con fare timido, avanzando ancora di un passo o due. «Ti avremmo potuto aiutare con il trasloco o a fare i bagagli. Siamo amici, Vic, abbiamo dormito insieme e ci siamo anche baciati, e molte volte tra l’altro. Conosco meglio il tuo culo di quanto non ricordi la faccia di Harry e… avresti dovuto dirmelo!» Avevi riso. Non credevi che fosse vero, perché per quanto dicesse di detestare sua sorella Harriet, John ne conservava una fotografia nel cellulare e di tanto in tanto l’andava anche a trovare in clinica di riabilitazione. No, non era vero. E per questo avevi riso, anche se sapevi che stava mentendo, del tuo culo non sapeva poi granché.  
«John, l’ufficio è a Roma. Mi hanno offerto un lavoro ben pagato, che mi permetterà di studiare da vicino ciò che ho studiato per anni. Il che è sicuramente meglio che fare fotocopie per quel bastardo di Jones. Parto domani pomeriggio.»  
  
  
A fronte di quella rivelazione Watson, il soldato valoroso, che soldato non era se non nello spirito, era sbiancato. Le mani avevano iniziato a tremargli vistosamente ed era come se non riuscisse a staccarti gli occhi di dosso. A colpirti come uno schiaffo ben assestato in pieno volto era stato soprattutto il suo dolore. La semplice idea di spezzare quel legame a tre così particolare, e tanto difficilmente spiegabile, gli provocava un’evidente sofferenza. Non volevi questo, non lo avevi mai desiderato e infatti te n’eri andato nella notte. Forse lo avevi fatto anche perché incapace di reggere i loro sguardi davanti a una simile rivelazione, non lo sapevi con certezza. Di sicuro avresti preferito subire la rabbia per un abbandono che la loro sofferenza, e questo era davvero troppo da sopportare. E faceva male. Ogni occhiata lanciata in direzione di John era una ferita aperta che sanguinava copiosamente e che era impossibile da sanare.  
«Perché, Victor?»  
  
  
_«Questa, John, è davvero una bella domanda.»_  
  
  
Il tratto di strada che collegava Montague Street con Bloomsbury Street, se si percorreva Great-Russel Street era davvero molto breve. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3914130&i=1#_ftn1) E sebbene di giorno fosse piuttosto facile essere rallentati dal flusso di turisti in vista al museo, a quell’ora della notte ci si impiegava davvero poco a percorrerla tutta. Nonostante fossi gravato da due pesanti borsoni, infatti, non ci avevi messo che una manciata di minuti per arrivare sin lì. Avevi camminato a passo svelto, affondando di tanto in tanto i piedi nella neve bagnata ammonticchiata ai lati del marciapiede, sentendo i granelli di sale scricchiolando sotto le suole delle scarpe. Tu, illuminato di rado dalla luce giallastra dei lampioni col cielo era terso sopra la testa, ma di un limpido quasi glaciale, con quell’aria polare che ti tagliava la faccia e ti faceva sprofondare il naso nella sciarpa. John ti aveva raggiunto appena svoltata la curva che da Great-Russel Street sfociava in Bloomsbury Street, qualche metro e vi sareste ritrovati in Bedford Square, a tuo modesto parere uno degli angoli di quella città che più ti sarebbe mancato. Se ti avesse fermato appena indietro di qualche passo, di certo saresti riuscito a scorgere quella figura alta e snella avanzare nella vostra direzione e la sua visione probabilmente non ti avrebbe sconvolto tanto. E invece Sherlock Holmes era sbucato da nulla, al solito perfetto nel suo Belstaff indossato magnificamente, coi guanti di pelle a fasciargli le dita affusolate e la sciarpa blu annodata attorno a un collo lungo e pallido. A tradire quel quadro distacco emozionale c’era lo sguardo tremante per la rabbia e il naso arrossato forse per via del freddo, o magari per le troppe emozioni che doveva ritrovarsi a gestire. Una certa sonnolenza a tingergli le espressioni come di un grigiore spento, una baldanzosa sicurezza sparsa ovunque che ti aveva fatto comprendere sino a che punto fosse consapevole. Sapeva tutto di te e dei tuoi sentimenti così come del motivo per cui te ne stavi andando. Il suo essere lì con voi alle quattro del mattino era quasi ovvio, d’altronde era impossibile che non si fosse accorto di niente. Già, ma se sapeva perché non ti aveva parlato prima? Per quale motivo ti aveva condotto fin lì? Sì, perché se eravate lì in quel momento era stata unicamente per volontà di Sherlock Holmes. Cos’era, dunque, un caso per lui? Voleva giocare con te? Oppure era come da bambini, quando ti rigirava le parole nella bocca e si decretava vincitore della battaglia? No, non era cambiato nulla da quel tempo andato, lui aveva ancora la stessa presunzione, la medesima voglia di vincere e quella altrettanto fastidiosa di avere l’ultima parola.  
  
  
«Sapevo che stavi per trasferirti, mi è stato chiaro sin da quando hai detto che avresti cambiato ufficio. Ma dato che ti conosco, Victor, ho voluto vedere sin dove ti saresti spinto. Era ovvio che te ne saresti andato senza dirmi niente e che John ti avrebbe seguito. E quindi eccomi qui. Quello che non so è il perché.» Già, certo! Aveva sempre saputo, anzi aveva capito subito ed eri stato soltanto un pupazzo nelle sue mani. Povero, piccolo Victor. Vittima di un qualcuno di più geniale di te che si era divertito per tutto il tempo alle tue spalle. Non era davvero così, e lo sapevi, quello era il solo modo che Sherlock conosceva per approcciarsi ai problemi. E il fatto che te ne stessi andando per lui era un enorme problema da risolvere, e come tale lo stava affrontando quasi insomma fosse uno dei suoi delitti. Ora ciò che ti ritrovavi a chiederti era se gliel’avresti permesso. Gli concedevi ancora l’onore della vittoria, come da bambini nella brughiera di Musgrave, oppure era giunto il momento d’impuntarti? La risposta arrivò da sola, appena dopo esserti ritrovato a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui. Bellissimo e saccente stronzo, avevi imprecato decidendo il da farsi.  
«Non fingere di non saperlo, Holmes» avevi tuonato, furioso. No, avevi ripetuto a te stesso: non potevano accusarti di niente. Certo eri scappato vigliaccamente e il loro dolore ti faceva sentire un verme, ma non potevano biasimarti per la tua decisione. «Anzi, non fingete tutti e due perché se c’è qualcuno qui che dovrebbe sentirsi tradito quello sono proprio io. Nessuno di voi ha avuto la fottuta compiacenza di dirmi quello che stava succedendo.»  
«Ma di che cazzo stai parlando?» tuonò John intanto che Sherlock si teneva in disparte pur ascoltando con attenzione. Si era fatto avanti di un metro o due, ma era come se quell’impeto lo avesse preso in contropiede, frenando la sua marcia trionfale. O era così o… no! Possibile che si sentisse anche lui in colpa per qualcosa? Già, ma per che cosa? Per non averti parlato prima, magari lontano da John? Oppure c’era dell’altro di cui non eri a conoscenza? Qualsiasi fosse la risposta c’era un falla nel suo brillante piano, e il distacco emozionale che andava esibendo con orgoglio in realtà era una menzogna. Forse era questo ad accomunarvi tanto, eravate fatti di bugie. Avevate costruito un rapporto basandolo sulle illusioni e ora vi eravate ritrovati con i piedi affondati nella realtà, a cercare di non farvi sommergere dalla merda.  
  
  
«Sto parlando del fatto che ti stai innamorando di lui, dolcezza» avevi detto, accentuando i toni di quel nomignolo e rivolgendoti a uno Watson ora più sconvolto che mai, che faceva saettare lo sguardo tra e l’uomo di cui entrambi eravate innamorati, come se fosse mortalmente impegnato a riconoscervi dopo tanto tempo.  
«Sto dicendo» avevi continuato «che quella testa di cazzo di Holmes si sta innamorando te e che è talmente idiota che neppure deve averti detto qualcosa. Sto parlando del fatto che vi ho visti fare l’amore e che ogni volta che vi guardate mi fate sentire di troppo. Sto parlando del fatto che l’ho capito che mi volete cacciare di casa perché sono diventato il terzo incomodo. Voi siete una coppia e per me adesso non c’è più posto. Sì, sono scappato come un codardo e mi dispiace, ma non potete biasimarmi se ho preso una decisione del genere.»  
«T-tu hai capito ma-male» balbettò John, ora a disagio. Indietreggiava e con lo sguardo si rivolgeva a Sherlock, come in un tentativo di domandare il suo aiuto per far capire al povero Victor che aveva commesso un errore. Quindi era così, non si erano ancora detti nulla. Dio santissimo, in questo modo era per davvero un gioco al massacro! Non soltanto ti avevano ridotto a terzo incomodo, ma erano addirittura inconsapevoli. Anzi, a oggi sei convinto che se quella notte non te ne fossi andato, lasciandoti inseguire come un detective principiante, tra loro non sarebbe mai accaduto niente.  
  
  
_“Sì, certo, ma a che prezzo?”_  
  
  
Frenarsi dal vivere un amore per il timore di offendere una terza persona che credi innamorata dell’uomo che tu stesso ami, e soffocare ciò che si prova e poi ancora mentire sul fatto che vada tutto bene… Quanto sareste durati? Quanto tempo avreste impiegato prima di distruggervi a vicenda e di odiarvi per davvero? Ecco perché te ne dovevi andare ed ecco perché glielo dovevi dire.  
«Lui ama te, Victor. Cristo, siete insieme da quando eravate bambini, come puoi anche solo pensare che ti vogliamo fuori dalle nostre vite?»  
«Oh, dolcezza, ora sei tu che non devi prendere me per il culo» ti eri avvicinato, lasciando cadere le borse a terra e poi gli avevi puntato un dito contro, premendoglielo sul petto. «Vi ho visti fare l’amore, ho notato il modo in cui vi baciate. So come dormite la notte, abbracciati, cercandovi nel sonno. So come discutete o ridete e, credimi, nessuno ride in quel modo con nessun altro a meno che non ne sia pazzamente innamorato. E se non ve ne siete rese conto allora sto parlando con due teste di cazzo, non con una sola.»  
«Ma tu, voglio dire, io…» balbettò di nuovo John, ancora confuso intanto che sul volto di Holmes si accentuava il rossore. Ecco, il cambiamento in lui era avvenuto ed era successo lì e grazie a te. Era il colpetto necessario dietro la nuca che lo avrebbe spinto verso l’uomo che amava e che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Ma non volevi pensare a lui, non ancora. Adesso era il dottore a dover comprendere.  
«Dolcezza, possibile che tu non capisca?» avevi tuonato, ormai esasperato. «Il solo motivo per cui io e Sherlock abbiamo scopato sei tu! E lo sai come mi fa sentire questo? Eh? Uno di voi due si è mai fermato a pensare a come mi sono sentito io?»  
«Non capisco di che parli» ti aveva risposto, in evidente difficoltà. «Ci divertivamo, era solo sesso e lo avevi detto proprio tu.»  
«Dolcezza, conosco quello stronzo da quando avevo otto anni e per tutta la vita ha rifiutato i miei approcci sessuali, tanto che ero persino arrivato a pensare che se volevo stare con lui avrei dovuto estirpare il sesso dalla mia esistenza. Ed ero pronto a farlo, ma poi sei arrivato tu e indovina qual è stata la prima cosa che mi ha detto su di te? “John ha delle belle braccia”. E poi per lui sei diventato carino e alla fine ha scoperto che poteva anche essere attratto sessualmente dalle persone. Sai cosa significa? Che quando lo facevamo stava con me immaginando di stare con te e allora vaffanculo a te e a lui! Io non voglio questo e non l’ho mai voluto.»  
  
  
Avevi gridato, ma nella tua voce non c’era più rabbia. Non era lei che permeava ogni tuo gesto, che rendeva tremanti le tue parole. Avevi urlato e basta, in quella Bloomsbury Street notturna, fasciata dalla luce dei lampioni e coi fari di qualche macchina che di tanto in tanto passava a pochi metri da voi. Il cielo era ancora sereno sopra le vostre teste, forse anche un accenno di luna faceva capolino da dietro le nubi rade annerite a nord ovest. C’era aria di neve, avevi pensato annusando Londra come un cane in cerca di un grasso tartufo. Probabilmente avrebbe nevicato ancora, magari fra qualche giorno. Tu però non l’avresti vista, te ne stavi andando in Italia e adesso più che mai sentivi la necessità di evadere da quella gabbia d’amore che t’eri costruito con tanta fatica. Eppure, nonostante il caos che t’imperava nella testa e che ti si riversava in una nausea che ti stringeva lo stomaco, in te ogni traccia di risentimento, odio e rabbia era scomparsa. Era rimasto il dolore e la consapevolezza di star perdendo il tuo migliore amico, o qualunque cosa foste stati sino ad allora. La certezza che dopo quella notte non ti avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola, perché avevi intenzione di confessare tutto. E quando avrebbe saputo, ti avrebbe detestato. Se ti avevano inseguito, allora avrebbero dovuto subirne le più drammatiche conseguenze.  
«Questo non è vero, diglielo che non è vero, Sherlock» aveva pigolato John, rivolgendosi a un Holmes che invece ancora taceva, serbando dentro di sé chissà quanti e quali ragionamenti. Non avevi più voglia di provare a capirlo o di cercare una definizione per ciò che eravate stati, volevi solo gridare e farlo ancora, senza smettere mai e poi fuggire a Roma, via da quella città bellissima e infame che t’aveva dolorosamente fatto innamorare di Sherlock Holmes e di John Watson.  
  
  
Se qualcuno ti avesse chiesto per quale ragione stessi tremando, forse avresti risposto che era per via del freddo e di quei due gradi che pungevano una Londra dicembrina. Se invece avessi optato per l’onestà avresti ammesso candidamente che quanto stavi per dire ti scuoteva, agitandoti un qualcosa d’indefinito dentro. Principalmente era paura, oltre che il peso che per anni avevi avuto dentro e che premeva per uscire. Non avevi mai detto a nessuno del tuo segreto, e ora che invece erano proprio Sherlock e John a chiedertelo, quasi temevi l’effetto che avrebbe scatenato. Probabilmente, e col senno di poi, sarebbe stato meglio se avessi usato parole più adatte o se almeno ci avessi messo un po’ di tatto e invece ti eri ritrovato a essere così come eri sempre stato: sboccato e sfacciato, e un bel po’ bastardo oltretutto. Non avresti fatto sconti a nessuno, tanto meno a loro, anche se li amavi entrambi. Adesso in gioco c’era la tua sanità mentale, il tuo futuro e ogni più piccola sfaccettatura di sentimento che in venticinque e più anni di vita avevi sperimentato. La verità doveva uscire in un modo o nell’altro, e sarebbe stata orribile. E terrificante. E già ti tremavano le ginocchia, già le lacrime premevano per uscire. A vincere la voglia di andar via, fu la ragione che aveva preso il sopravvento e, preso un bel respiro, avevi iniziato a parlare.  
  
  
«John, è inutile che insisti: non lo ammetterà mai. Non finché ci sono io nei paraggi, ma sai cos’è? Che mi va bene anche così. Forse voi non ve ne rendete ancora conto, ma io vi ho osservati e sono sicuro che dobbiate stare insieme, perché siete fatti l’uno per l’altro e perché guardandovi ho una sensazione di giusto che non ho mai provato neppure per me stesso. Deve essere così, è inevitabile. Io l’ho capito e nel profondo lo sapete anche voi. Ti conosco, dolcezza» avevi aggiunto, sfiorando entrambi con lo sguardo oltre che con un sorriso carico di tenerezza. «Lo so che nulla di ciò che hai fatto era per ferirmi e adesso capisco che quanto in questi giorni hai tentato di dirmi era proprio questo: volevi parlarmi del fatto che ti stavi innamorando di lui. Avevi bisogno di un amico, ma davanti hai incontrato un uomo arrabbiato e pieno di problemi e mi dispiace per questo.»  
«Io…» aveva accennato forse tentando una giustificazione, ma tu lo avevi subito fermato.  
«No, aspetta: c’è dell’altro e credo di doverlo fare adesso prima che sia troppo tardi. Sherlock» il suo nome sulle tue labbra aveva tuonato come una dolce carezza. Era stato cullato dal vento e aveva fatto vibrare Holmes di poco, sotto a quel cappotto costoso che indossava. Quella era la prima volta che lo chiamavi per nome.  
«Io per te ero disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa, avrei anche rinunciato al sesso per starti vicino. Credevo di sapere tutto di te, ero convinto di essere la soluzione a ogni tuo problema e che avresti amato soltanto me per il resto della tua vita, ma mi sbagliavo e questi anni con John me l’hanno confermato. Me ne devo andare perché se resto voi non potrete stare insieme e questo non me lo perdonerei mai.» Poi, avevi abbassato la testa. Un pianto lieve ti aveva rigato le guance intanto che il tremore si accentuava. Era ingiusto che finisse in questo modo, era profondamente sbagliato.  
  
  
«Resta!» Non aveva detto nient’altro, Sherlock Holmes. Aveva parlato in un sussurro intanto che si era fatto in avanti, mosso da un sentimento che gli aveva acceso lo sguardo e che tratteneva a fatica, allo stesso modo dei passi che frenava a forza. Era come se dietro le intenzioni, celato appena, avesse un abbraccio pronto a scatenarsi ma che ancora non ti aveva dato. Ancora il rossore gli vibrava sul viso, ma non si sforzava di nasconderlo, era come se lo esibisse con sfacciataggine. Eccola, quella parte di te che viveva in lui, l’avevi notata allora e per la prima volta e ti aveva fatto sorridere.  
«Resta, ti prego.» Per lui doveva esser stato uno sforzo enorme, te n’eri reso conto dai suoi occhi. Era come se portassero macigni, quasi avessero visto l’inferno sulla terra e ora volessero a tutti i costi evitarlo. Aveva sussurrato, ma la forza che aveva messo in quella preghiera era stata più potente delle grida di cento uomini. E ti avevano scosso al pari di un terremoto.  
«Non posso e lo sai anche tu. Quello che abbiamo fatto noi tre è sbagliato e magari funzionerà per qualcuno, ma non funziona per noi, non per me almeno. Vedervi insieme è una gioia, ma è anche una sofferenza e io devo staccarmene, almeno fino a quando quello che provo non se ne sarà andato. Io non so cosa mi riserverà il futuro, ma so che se rimango commetto il più grande sbaglio della mia vita.»  
  
  
Non era ancora tutta la verità, e lo sapevi. Ma nel turbinio che ti aveva colto in quei momenti ti eri quasi ritrovato a vacillare, colto come da un mancamento emozionale che ti aveva lasciato svuotato. Il silenzio aveva avvolto con le proprie spire ogni tua rosea intenzione di proseguire con l’egocentrica esaltazione dei tuoi segreti. Tuttavia, dopo qualche istante era stato lui a spezzare ogni indugio. E le sue parole ti avevano sconvolto.  
«Victor, io ti chiedo scusa.» Aveva chinato il capo, e Sherlock Holmes non abbassava la testa neppure quando mentiva. Da quando lo conoscevi non lo avevi mai visto ridotto in uno stato del genere, tremava e faceva di tutto per non darlo a vedere. Era arrossito, ma il suo sguardo era privo di malizia. Le labbra, martoriate dai denti, ne segnavano il nervosismo. Quel sussurro, poi, aveva mostrato quanto fosse difficile per lui il parlarti a quel modo. Era la prima volta che vi guardavate per davvero.  
«Sapevo che provavi dei sentimenti e non ti ho detto niente perché io… temevo che se lo avessi fatto, se ti avessi detto che per me andava bene, anche se in verità non era affatto vero, voi vi sareste messi insieme e mi avreste messo da parte. Ho avuto paura e mi costa ammetterlo, ma a questo punto tanto vale essere sinceri.»  
«Come hai potuto credere una cosa del genere?» aveva tuonato il dottore, profondamente offeso. «Non ti avrei mai lasciato, mai e se lui sta facendo tutto questo è perché ha le sue buone ragioni. Di certo non è perché vuole abbandonarti, non è vero?» ti aveva domandato, in cerca di un qualche appoggio. Sì, certo. Era così. Non lo volevi lasciare, ma ne eri costretto e per il bene di tutti e tre voi. E avresti desiderato dirglielo, ma Sherlock vi aveva interrotti ancora.  
«Vic, me non importa se sei innamorato di John» aveva ripreso Holmes, con fare convinto. Era ancora rosso in viso, ma non era più il freddo ad arrossarlo quanto l’imbarazzo che quelle rivelazioni scatenavano. «Sì, è vero: abbiamo fatto l’amore mentre non c’eri però io non sono geloso se lo ami, anzi nessuno meglio di me può capirti e comunque potresti rimanere lo stesso a Londra. Potresti vederlo quando vuoi e potresti vedere me anche, quando ti va ovviamente.» No, se non ci fosse stato tutto quel freddo a congelarti le parti basse, probabilmente avresti creduto di essere impazzito. Avresti pensato di stare sognando o che almeno ti stesse prendendo per il culo. E invece era tutto vero. Sherlock Holmes, il genio che faceva arrestare criminali con uno schiocco di dita, lo stesso che sapeva dedurre la vita di un uomo dai polsini della camicia e che aveva capito ogni cosa di un delitto dalla valigia di uno sconosciuto, era convinto che tu fossi innamorato di John Watson. Com’era possibile che non lo avesse capito? Dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo i baci che vi eravate scambiati e le parole che vi eravate detti? Dopo che lo avevi difeso dall’intero mondo e che a nove anni gli avevi chiesto di sposarlo. Dopo che gli avevi domandato di venire a letto con te almeno tre volte. Ebbene dopo tutto questo pensava che ti fossi preso una cotta per John? No, non avresti dovuto essere arrabbiato perché avevi passato tutta la tua vita a tenere insieme la fragilità dell’animo di Sherlock, e sapevi quanto simili discorsi lo sconvolgessero, sapevi quanto la rabbia potesse ferirlo sin dentro nel profondo. Ma per la prima volta volevi mettere te stesso davanti a tutto, e quindi ti eri ritrovato a ridere. Tra le lacrime di una sofferenza indicibile. Trattenendo a stento il pianto intanto che un drammatico divertimento deformava i toni della tua voce.  
  
  
«Oh, Cristo, Holmes…» avevi mormorato, scrollando la testa. «Non hai capito un cazzo! Io voglio molto bene a John, ma non è lui che amo. È di te che sono innamorato. Ti amo, cazzo e fin da quando avevo otto anni e giocavamo ai pirati. E il tempo non ha cambiato proprio nulla. Ci ho provato tante volte a fartelo capire, ti ho detto che mi interessava venire a letto con te, ma tu mi hai sempre respinto. E allora andavo in giro per locali a ubriacarmi e a rimorchiare chiunque per cancellarti dalla mente e provare a essere l’amico che volevi. Credimi, ci ho provato a dimenticarti così come ho passato anni a cercare di darci una definizione, e non sono riuscito in niente. Poi è arrivato John e tutto si è incasinato e semplificato al tempo stesso, sono venuto a letto con te ed era il sogno della mia vita. Poi mi sono reso conto che sì, era me che baciavi e me che scopavi, ma non era me che volevi e ora ti devo lasciare andare. Perché in questi anni non lo sai i pensieri che ho fatto, non sai quanto me ne vergogni e quanto orribili fossero. Non lo sai che l’ho odiato e che lo odio anche adesso. Ho desiderato che sparisse perché ti stava portando via da me e non lo tolleravo. E poi quando pensavo cose del genere mi fermavo e mi vergognavo, perché amo John come se fosse mio fratello. È il mio migliore amico in un modo diverso da come lo siamo sempre stati io e te. E allora cosa avrei dovuto fare? Impazzire, non mi restava che quello e ci sono andato così vicino… Non sono mai stato incoerente, ma da quando c’è lui lo sono diventato. E nei momenti in cui lo detesto, mi fermo e ti osservo, e capisco tutto. Tu non ti vedi con oggettività, Sherlock ma io sì. Io ho visto tutto. Non sei mai stato così con nessuno, nemmeno con me. Tu lo ami ed è giusto che stiate insieme, me lo dovete. Anzi tu me lo devi per tutte le volte che ti ho protetto da tuo fratello o dai bulli a scuola. Per le volte in cui ti ho spinto e sorretto a fare del tuo meglio e a non ascoltare i tuoi genitori o i miei. Forse ci ritroveremo in futuro, anzi sono sicuro che sarà così e quando succederà sarà diverso, magari migliore. Ma tu devi stare con lui e io devo trovare la mia strada, magari qualcuno che voglia me in ogni senso possibile.»  
  
  
Quando avevi finito di parlare, le lacrime avevano così tanto preso possesso di te che quasi ti pareva d’esser fatto di goccioline salate. E di essere una minuscola parte di un oceano sconfinato. Coprendoti scioccamente il volto di modo che non ti vedessero, eri crollato in ginocchio sul marciapiede bagnato. Senza riuscire a smettere di piangere né trovando la forza per rialzarti. Avevi detto tutto e adesso loro ti avrebbero odiato. Quasi non t’importava più di niente né dei pantaloni ormai bagnati, non del freddo né del fatto che tua madre aveva detto che ti avrebbe aspettato sveglia. La verità era che non te ne fregava più niente di nessuno, volevi solo piangere e assecondare quell’urlo che aveva squarciato la notte di Bloomsbury Street. Voi tre davanti alla vostra giusta fine di un rapporto sbagliato. E tu che te ne andavi per ritrovare te stesso e per provare a vivere senza Sherlock Holmes. Eri caduto sì, ma poi ti eri risollevato e quella mano in soccorso era arrivata da John, che ti aveva sorriso e poi ti aveva abbracciato teneramente.  
«Ho provato le stesse cose» aveva detto «e avremmo dovuto parlarne, è vero, ma non abbiamo fatto nulla e ora tu ne stai pagando le conseguenze più care.»  
«Mi dispiace, John, mi dispiace così tanto.»  
«Lo so» aveva detto, baciandoti su una guancia intanto che accentuava la stretta. «E credo tu debba andare a Roma e scrivermi tutti i giorni, e poi invitarmi nella tua nuova casa. Devi smettere di far girare la tua vita attorno a lui e provare a pensare a te stesso e basta, lo hai aiutato, difeso, lo hai protetto e lo hai amato e spronato a seguire i propri sogni, ma ora è il momento che tu dica basta. Lo so perché te ne vai e so che non sarà per sempre, perché se vi conosco allora so che non riuscirete a stare lontani a troppo lungo. Ti voglio bene, ricordatelo sempre.» Aveva detto così, Watson il soldato e poi si era defilato da quell’abbraccio in silenzio, dopo averti dedicato un altro bacio sulla guancia. Soltanto allora avevi osato alzare lo sguardo su Sherlock. Il suo essere sconvolto era evidente dall’aria stralunata che su di lui faceva un effetto quasi comico. Non aveva ancora parlato, e invece di provarci con convinzione adesso tremava. Soltanto in quel frangente, però dopo che John ti aveva lasciato, aveva osato guardarti in rimando. Ed era come se ti vedesse per la prima volta.  
«Non so cosa dire» aveva balbettato, sconvolto. «Se non che mi dispiace, è colpa mia. Io non avevo capito niente. Tu avevi tante ragazze e ragazzi, che credevo non saresti mai stato interessato a me e ho finto che non m’importasse. Non avevo capito nulla. Io non sono bravo con queste cose, non lo sono mai stato. Se fossi stato migliore tu non avresti sofferto in questo modo.»  
«Tu sei stato perfetto, Sherlock e non devi scusarti di nulla. E sai cos’è? Va bene così» gli avevi mormorato recuperando da terra i tuoi borsoni intanto che vedevi un taxi avvicinarsi a voi. Era il momento di dirsi addio, avevi pensato tornando a rivolgerti a lui.  
«Anzi, no, una cosa devi dirmela perché non voglio partire senza saperlo: che cosa siamo, Sherlock? Cosa siamo stati? Me lo sono chiesto così tante volte, ma non ho mai trovato una risposta. Eravamo molto più che amici, mai fratelli, mai amanti, e quindi che cosa?» In risposta lui aveva sorriso, il primo vero sorriso che ti aveva dedicato da quando eravate finiti lì. Era bellissimo così come lui, che era una meraviglia ogni cosa facesse e lo avresti serbato dentro ai tuoi più preziosi ricordi, là dove nessuno avrebbe potuto estirpartelo. Poi, intanto che il taxi si fermava e che John ti aiutava coi bagagli, lui finalmente lo aveva detto.  
  
  
«Non c’è una definizione, non per me e per te. È quello che è, e basta. Siamo stati ogni cosa e lo saremo sempre, non smetteremo mai di essere tutto. E ci ritroveremo, io e te ci ritroveremo sempre.»  
«Sempre» avevi annuito, conscio che avesse ragione mentre ti avvicinavi all’auto. Ogni passo diventava più pesante, più difficile da gestire. «John» avevi detto quindi, pur tenendo lo sguardo puntato su Sherlock. Volevi tenere in mente di lui ogni particolare, forse per la paura di dimenticarti di quel neo sul collo o della forma dei suoi riccioli o delle mille sfaccettature dei suoi occhi. Quanto ti sarebbero mancati gli occhi di Sherlock? Tanto da smettere di respirare al solo pensarci. Sino all’ultimo fiato, quindi, i tuoi occhi sarebbero stati nei suoi.  
«John, ricordati di tenere le grinfie di Mycroft lontane da lui perché cercherà sempre di reclutarlo per qualche lavoro sporco, ah e la notte ha il sonno agitato, tende a scoprirsi e a prendere freddo. E, credimi, tu non vuoi che si ammali. Quando ha la febbre diventa una sciagura dell’umanità e sappi che non verrò qui da Roma ad aiutarti. E il tè, due zollette in infusione tre minuti, sai che è rigoroso su queste cose. E ti dirà sempre che non ha fame, ma tu mandalo affanculo e il…» Ma a quel punto la tua voce si era rotta, aveva tremato e tu ti eri ritrovato a ingoiare ancora lacrime. Parlare era diventato difficile, la voce era troppo roca e sporca tanto che nemmeno sembrava la tua. «Il suo vestito blu di Armani l’ho portato in lavanderia, va ritirato domani.»  
«D’accordo» aveva annuito John, in evidente difficoltà. Aveva gli occhi lucidi ed eri sicuro che ancora stesse cercando una soluzione a tutto questo, ma ben deciso a non farti pesare troppo questo addio. Generoso, John Watson. Meraviglioso! Anche lui ti sarebbe mancato da morire.  
«Ehi, Holmes, allora uno di questi giorni ci si vede, eh?» avevi detto, forzando una risata tra il pianto copioso che ti rigava le guance. «Dovresti vedere la mia nave pirata dei lego e…»  
«Ho una collezione di videocassette che Travis Johnson se la sogna» aveva risposto lui, con un sorriso altrettanto forzato. Per tutto il tempo non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dal tuo.  
«Com’è che si dice fra i pirati? Aye, capitano.»  
  
  
Aye, capitano. Avevi detto, mordendoti le labbra a fatica, coi muscoli del viso che si deformavano per lo sforzo e la gola che bruciava. Lui ti aveva abbracciato allora, di slancio e con passione. Baciandoti le labbra in un saluto straziante, che ti torceva lo stomaco. Col suo fiato sul collo e le sue mani a graffiarti il giaccone. La sua fronte contro la tua in respiri accelerati. Una vita insieme che vi scorreva davanti come a un film sul prode Barbagialla che conquista i sette mari e mezzo. [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3914130&i=1#_ftn2) Ti aveva baciato e basta, accentuando la stretta e annusando il tuo profumo, quasi cercasse di immagazzinarlo nel proprio palazzo mentale. Ecco, saresti stato quello d’ora in avanti. Una stanza nel suo enorme palazzo mnemonico che sarebbe stata tutta tua. Un’ultima stretta e un bacio più profondo e poi te n’eri andato, e lasciarlo aveva fatto male. Vedere le lacrime che bagnavano i suoi di occhi, era stato persino peggio. Ma dovevi andare, dovevi farlo. Era giusto così. Eri salito su quel taxi con un peso sul cuore e uno ancora più grave nello stomaco, e poi eri scivolato via nella notte. Voltandoti, appena prima di sfociare in Bedford Square lo avevi visto inseguirti. Correva a perdifiato e urlava, implorandoti di tornare indietro, con John alle spalle che lo aveva fermato, salvandolo dalle auto e poi stretto tra le proprie braccia, asciugando un pianto traboccante e un dolore ancora più lacerante. Col tuo cuore che da pietra era divenuto di piume leggere, che una a una erano volate indietro, sino a lui. Una parte di te sarebbe sempre rimasta lì tra le sue braccia. Ma voltarti e non guardati mai più indietro, era quanto ti eri ritrovato a fare. Era giusto così, e non facevi che ripetertelo. Dovevi andare da tua madre e poi a Roma, in Italia. Lontano da tutto questo dolore, a vivere una nuova avventura. Senza dimenticare, no, ma voltando pagina. Perché non era poi tutto un male, non lo era davvero e nel tuo tragico ottimismo ti eri ritrovato a pensarlo intanto che il taxi correva lontano da Bedford Square, via dalla tua vecchia vita. Vi sareste ritrovati, un giorno lo avreste fatto e sareste stati quel tutto che eravate da sempre. Sì, avevi pensato sorridendo, andava bene così.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Per chi non avesse dimestichezza con Londra, ci troviamo nel complesso di strade che girano attorno al British Museum, da Montague Street raggiungere Bloomsbury Street ci si mette davvero pochissimo. Qui una mappa, se vi va di dare un’occhiata (il percorso di Victor è segnalato in rosso): https://postimg.cc/k6RWGGT6  
> [2] Barbagialla e il terrore dei sette mari e mezzo, l’avevo già citato in Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro, è un film del 1983. Lo cito anche qui perché non tanto per fare autocitazioni, ma è il solo film su Barbagialla che esista ed è, ovviamente e per prima cosa, una citazione dalla serie.
> 
> Sparsi per il capitolo ci sono diversi riferimenti, a una scena della terza stagione di “Alias” (il: ci ritroveremo sempre) e altre alla serie di Sherlock.  
> Faccio solo presente un dettaglio ovvero che il finale del video di Secretly è diverso da questo, là la ragazza se ne va e il ragazzo, pur sentendola andar via, la guarda dalla finestra ma non la insegue. Per come mi immagino io Sherlock e John, il video non poteva essere riportato fedelmente. Perché se da una parte non riuscivo a figurarmi John che sente Victor andarsene e non lo insegue per fargli cambiare idea, o anche semplicemente per capire il perché se ne sta andando, dall’altra non riuscivo a immaginarmi uno Sherlock che non si accorge di nulla. Quindi sì, il video è leggermente diverso da questa storia, ma l’ho reputato un adattamento necessario.  
> Un grazie enorme a tutti coloro che hanno letto i primi due capitoli e a chi ha lasciato dei kudos, siete stati davvero molti di più del previsto e ciò mi rende davvero molto felice.


End file.
